Crescent Moon
by Laura-jean1997
Summary: Fear. What are we really afraid of? Are we really afraid of water, Or just afraid of drowning? Are we really afraid of heights, or are we just afraid of falling?... Are we afarid or love, or just afraid of rejection... Of losing your love? Rated T 4 safe
1. CHAPTER 1 Proguloge

**Disclamier: I don't own anything twilight related**

* * *

Crescent Moon

Chapter: 1 prologue

"Renesmee!" My mother called for me, even though she could pinpoint my exact location by every breath I took, by every beat my heart made. "Renesmee," she said as she reached me in my room, sprawled across my bed, with a book in hand. "Renesmee, we have to be on our way soon, your grandfather is waiting from us". Ah, my grandfather Charlie is waiting, it had almost completely slipped my mind that we were going to visit today. "Okay, mom. Is Jacob coming with us today?" I questioned. Jacob. My wolf best friend. The one I loved dearly and couldn't stand to be apart from. "Yes, Jake's coming, your father is to," she stated. My father, Edward, _would _be coming, he had to come. If he didn't, we wouldn't have but a clue to what Grandpa Charlie was thinking – my father read _minds_, and some teenagers think _they _can complain about their father? That's sort of a private joke between me and myself.

"Okay "I breathed. She left the room in a flash second; I heaved myself off my bed and set my book on the wooden night stand that stood next to my king sized bed. I walked to the mirror to examine myself. I had a very fair face, bronze hair –like my father- with curls – like Grandpa Charlie -that had been recently cut – finally my mother had cut them! Of course Alice was away on a hunting trip though- that hung to my shoulders. I had deep brown eyes, just like my mother, Bella, had in her human years. Most of my complexion had come from my father.

I touched my golden locket and took a step back. I looked myself up and down in the full-lengthen mirror. I had the body of a full grown adult though I was only nine years of age. I had stopped aging about two years ago. I looked the age of my mother and father and of course all my aunts and uncles.

My father is about 100 years old, though he has the body of a 17 year old. My mother is about 26 now, but stopped aging at age 19. Both my parents, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, my Granma Esme, and my Grandpa Carlisle are all vampires. They all had cold skin, and golden brown eyes. They all are impossibly fast and strong. They all never eat or drink anything, and they never went out in the sunlight. They all have super hearing and seeing. They all were simply vampires; so easy to accept.

But accepting that my family was full of vampires wasn't the only thing I had to accept. My best friend, Jacob, was a werewolf – well not exactly a werewolf, a shape shifter actually- and so were half the other Boys down in La push – an Indian reservation not 15 minutes away from Forks. The wolves were the protectors of La Push. Jacob was the Alpha of _his _small pack of Leah, Seth, Quill, and Embry. There was another pack too, though I'm not sure of the exact members of that pack, though I knew that Sam was _their _pack Alpha. Wolves had special traits too, just like Vampires. They all ran very high fever all the time; their skin was very warm. They all had super hearing and were very strong- though not as strong as a vampire- and were fast. They were the only acceptation to the rule that only vampires can kill other vampires.

But that wasn't the last I had accepted, I too was special. I was only _half _human. My heart beat, my skin was soft, my eyes were brown, and I could eat regular food- though I preferred not to. Those were my human characteristics. Here are my Vampire characteristics: My skin was untraceable, I could drink blood – but only that of an animals, my family and I didn't hurt humans- and I had a special talent , like my mother –she was a shield- and father-with the mind reading- I too had a gift. All I had to do was simply touch another person to let them know my thoughts.

"Nessie"- my nickname-"are you ready yet?" A familiar husky voice asked. He was suddenly in the room "Knock, Knock," he joked. I chuckled once, and he followed along with me. "So another day with Charlie? Don't you have better things to do?" I snickered.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know….maybe go play with the other pups," I joked.

He chuckled "Yeah, Uh, Huh that's certainly a possibility but…..no."

He stopped laughing. He just stared at me for a moment, deep in thought, his expression unreadable. There was a long moment of silence; then I touched my hand to his cheek, and thought as clearly as possible _we need to be on our way._ I knew he heard my thoughts.

With a slight nod of the head, he walked toward the door, and motioned for me to go first- clearly trying to be a gentleman. And I went first as he had offered. I walked down the hall of my little cottage of a home, though the living room and out the front door.

We had made it just past the garden, when I decided that conversation was needed.

I touched my hand to his check and thought very clearly "_race me?"_ He understood as I knew he would. Without a word we were off running through the thick under growth of the forest; my eyes looking straight ahead.

He was winning at first, but he started to slow. I made my move at his moment of weakness and raced ahead of him, keeping my eyes on a small speck of blue – which would turn into a fairly large stream- about 100 yards away.

* * *

Thanks **for reading guys =) I already have 3 more chapters ready to go. But I won't post them unless I get 5 reviews**.


	2. CHAPTER 2?

**Chapter 2: ?**

Grandpa's was a lot of fun. Sue and Seth came too. Once we got past the greetings my parents started talking with Grandpa Charlie about their plans to move, staying on our need-to-know basses.

I knew this had been coming for a long time now, but it still hurt to hear them planning our move. After all Forks was the only town I'd known.

For all the town of Forks knew my mother and father had gone to college in Alaska, then gone to some far-away place , with the rest of the Cullen's, to live their lives. While really, we've been here in our house hidden away from the people of forks for the last nine years – but I didn't mind and still don't.

From what my parents and Jacob have told me we're moving to a small town about two hour from Forks called Lacemen – my Dad thought that we needed to stay close to home for Charlie's sake. If anyone from our old lives were to settle there, Alice would know before they told anyone about the move and we would be gone.

But for some reason this all bothered me so. Would I see Jake as often now? He has a pack down in La Push that he has to stay with. He just can't drop everything to come see me. Or could he? I don't know. But I will find out.

Couldn't Leah take over the pack when he was gone? She is the Beta after all. Jacob Black is my friend - my best friend. And I now realize that I won't be able to see him as often. Maybe my Dad could do something- anything- to help my case.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door in my parents' cottage. I pushed all the negative thoughts out of my head.

"Come in" I instructed with just a hint of worry - I realized- in my voice. Alice danced through the door, "Why don't you come to the main house we all need to talk to you a little about the….future". If she did catch the worry in my voice she didn't acknowledge it.

I giggled. "Well I guess you _should _know all about that, I'll meet you there in a minute".

"Okay" she agreed and as she fled the room.

I stood very slowly, and walked to the front door, then opened it.

I walked out into the dampness of Forks, Washington.

I ran.

As I ran I thought of the things they could want to talk to me about. Would it be about the move? Would it be about School? I didn't know. That would be the 2nd thing on my agenda I'd soon find out.

My eyes were much unfocused as I ran, just seeing the green all around me. I didn't expect to see the river as soon as I did, I almost ran straight through it. I stopped just as I was about to step into it. I took four steps back and then ran the four steps I had taken back and leapt. I'd made it almost completely over the river when my feet hit the ground. The impact of hitting the ground so hard made me fall – flat on my face.

I heard muffled laughter from the house – they must be watching. The laughter didn't stop until I was to the front door –Emmett . I had definitely inherited some of my mom's characteristics –I was a klutz.

I stood up swiftly and sprinted to the back door. I opened it to find everyone there - Granma Esme, Grampa Carlise, Mom, Dad, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosale, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, and Jacob.

They all just stared , with the exception of Jacob, who smiled warmly and came forward to give me a hug. His warm arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer, into one of his famous bear hugs. I sensed this hug was….. Special- its meant more - but what I couldn't sense was why.

My father cleared his throat.

Jacobs' warm arms left me. It seemed unusually cold after that. I stepped to the side just in time to see Dad give Jake a look of warning.

" Edward. Calm down," my mother whispered thinking I wouldn't hear. But my father knew I had heard the remark and seen the glare, but he did not acknowlegde it for some reason unknown to me.

Uncle Jasper stepped up sensing the uneasyness in the room, and most likely my curiosity and confusion.

"Renesmee, don't be confused. It's quite simple. We have called you here to talk about your new school".

Great here it goes.

This time Grampa Carlise spoke, "Renesmee, when you start school you will have to tell your story exactly how we tell you to, otherwise our cover will be blown. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have adopted Jasper and Rosalie as twins, Emmett , Alice, and Bella are all from different foster homes. Edward and yourself are bother and sister. Now Renesmee you must remember this information perfectly."

I nodded.

"Eh a Doc. You forgot me, " Jake said.

Dad growled. Emmett chuckled.

" Oh yes it seems I have ,Jacob. My apologizes. You will be posing as a foreign exchange student, that come and goes often to visit his family in Canada," Carlisle said ignoring dad's outbreak.

Jake is coming with us! I knew Dad would have picked up on my worries. But he comes and goes often. I didn't know how to feel about that.

" Also sweetie you must call myself Bella, and your Father Edward," Mom stated.

" You can't become to close with any of the humans either - it's too dangerous ," Esme informed me.

Mom looked at dad and smiled.

" And it'd be best for the family if you didn't attend school when the rest of cannot ," Rosalie spoke fo the first time.

"I can remember."

" Renesmee, that is all we need to talk about for now. We're all going hunting would you like to come?," my mom asked me.

" Actually, I really want to try and eat normal food. You know, to start to practice for school."

She smiled. "Okay, we'll all be back tomorrow night."

"Hey since I'm the only other one here who can eat human food, so I'll stay here with Nessie ," Jacob said smoothly.

Three different emotions flashed across Dad's face. First rage terrible, terrible rage. The second was irritation and the third was determinatation.

" I'll stay too. I'll get some local game. I need to stay and take care of some moving details," Dad said lightly.

I was confused. What moving details could Dad possibly have to take care of? The new house was built and furnished. We all have already been enrolled at Lacemen High, what could he possibly have to do? Why did he want to stay?

_What do you have to do Dad? _I thought.

Dad flashed me a silencing look - I didn't talk, he ment in my thoughts.

" Edward! Your thirsty your eyes are black, you need to come with us," Mom whispered.

Then my Mom must have taken her shield down so Dad could hear her thoughts.

Dad glared at Jacob. Jacob glared back.

" Fine. I will go on the trip, Bella," Dad said turning back to Mom.

" We love you Renesmee. See you tomorrow night ," She said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

" I love you Nessie," Dad told me as he kissed my forehead.

Mom and Dad left and everyone else followed after giving me hugs.


	3. CHAPTER 3 Claire

**Chapter 3 : The pack**

Once everyone had left the room Jake turned to me ," So whatcha wanna do Nessie?".

" I don't know, it's sorta weird with no one else here."

" Well, we could go to see my pack. Haven't been in about a week, Leah must be getting pretty proud."

I smiled and touched his cheek _Jacob Black I'd love too._

He smiled in return flashing his perfectly white teeth. " Well Renesmee Cullen, just let me change to see if it's………safe. Turn around, I don't want all my clothes to rip".

"OKay," I said feebly turning around.

I heard him chuckle as I did so.

Oh my goodness, this always made me nervous for some reason. Basically he was stripping so that when he changed to wolf form, his clothes wouldn't be shredded.

" Okay , you can turn around when you hear the door shut. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Okay," I said nervously.

He snickered as he left the room.

I heard the door shut behind him, and I turned around. I looked out the window just in time to see the end of his tail disapear in to woods. I looked out into the meadow and saw Jake's shoes and t-shirt sitting on a tree trunk, his pants were always tied to his back leg when in wolf form.

And then it hit me. A sense of emptyness without his presents. This feeling was new to me; I couldn't bare it. I felt it becoming harder to brreathe. My breathe oming out in short gasps. What the hell?

I walked to the kitchen to find something to occupy myself. There was a cook book on the granite counter; I picked it up. I skimmed through the pages until I found a recipe for 'Homemade Supreme Pizza', since the whole reason for me staying behind from the hunting trip was to practice eating real food, I decided to make it. Jake could have some when he got back.

It didn't take me long to make the pizza, 5 minutes tops. The oven Esme had bought was amazingly fast. But I still had about five minutes until Jake got back. That's a delimna. I still felt empty. I set a piece of the pizza on each of the two plates- one for me and one for Jake. I held my nose as I did so- human food smells horrible. I sat down an waited for the next five minutes to pass.

The minutes tricked by slowly - 1:11, 1:12, 1:13, 1:14, 1:15. Finally ten minutes have passed! But why wasn't he here yet?

I walked out onto the front porch, and looked toward the woods - no sign of Jake. I looked down at the meadow below the steps, he wasn't there either. I looked to the place where Jake had left his clothes and they were no where t be found. Where was he? Where were the clothes?

I heard a rustle coming from the edge of the woods. I went into the defensive form.

" I come in Peace," Jacob said playfully walking from the woods, hands in the air.

I relaxed my stance. A sense of relif washed over me. Jacob was back .Safe. But was there ever any danger?

I smiled the biggest smile. He returned the favor.

"He walked to the porched swiftly, and before he could say anything I touched his cheek. In my thoughts I went very quickly through the events that took place while he was gone - skipping the emptyness part. I finished and removed my hand.

"Well lets eat," he said enthusiastically.

I grinned.

We walked to the kitchen where he pulled my chair out for me. I sat, touching his face. T_hank you_.

"Your welcome my lady," he said playfully. " The pizza smells great. But typically, humans, have cokes to go with their meals".

I blushed. "Oh".

He chortled. "Don't sweat it , I'll grab some".

He proceeded to walk to the refrigerator and take two red cans and set them on the table.

I just stared at it. It smelled horrible. Was I supposed to drink it? Like blood?

"It's okay. It won't hurt you I swear," he teased.

I leaned over the table and touched Jake's face. I thought very clearly about the smell.

" Oh well, more for me ," Jacob said sliding my plate next to his.

I stood as Jake proceeded to stuff his face. I got the rest of the pizza and set it on the table.

"Are sure their okay with me coming?" I asked Jacob as we climbed out of his hand-built Rabbit.

"Of course, I already told you, they've been dying to show you the rez. Besides their a bonfire tonight."

"Where?"

"Sam and Emily's, naturally."

Jacob helped me out of his hand-built Rabbit, and lead me to the door of Emily's little gray house. Jake didn't bother to knock, he just walked right in as if he owned the place.

Emily was the only one in her little niche of a home, fluttering around her tiny kitchen making enough food to feed an army- an army of wolves.

"Jacob, Renesmee!" She squealed, flying across the room to embrace us both.

"Hey Mom," Jacob said playfully.

"Hello Emily." I chimed.

" Everyone is outside Jake, you guys can go catch up if you'd like." Emily offered.

" Okay, theirs some things I need to talk to Sam about"- Jacob turned to me- " Are you gonna be okay in here for a while?"

"Oh, um, Yeah, I'll just see what help I can offer to Emily," I smiled in Emily's direction.

Emily returned the smile in what seemed to be a very thankful one.

"Okay, Nessie" he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door. I found myself touching the place where his warm lips had come in contact with my skin. Replaying the moment again and again.

"Renesmee?" Emily sounded relived.

I snapped out of it, and looked up. She had an understanding smile on her lips, unknown knowledge hidden deep in her black eyes. " What would you like me to do?" I asked both eager to brake the silence and eager to have something obvious to do.

"You can ice the cake- I bought vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry, you can do what you'd like with it." She indicated toward a 3 foot tall yellow cake.

" Wow, Emily that cake is huge!"

" Well when you've got a family as big as mine, with _their_ appetites' . . ." she trailed off feeling no need to finish the sentence. She smiled and continued to flutter around the her kitchen to finish her food for the army of wolves waiting outside.

"Warm enough?" Jacob whispered into my ear. We were far from the fire, sitting on a stray log by the green forest that consumed Emily's back yard, but I could answer honestly.

" Warm enough." Jacobs large arms were around me, and right here under the protection of his warm embrace I was in fact very, very warm.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Jacob?"

"Shoot."

" Why was my dad so apposed to me staying here with you?"

" He wasn't."

I touched his cheek with my hand replaying the scene when I said I was going to stay. "Don't lie to me."

" Your dad never liked me much . . ."

I touched my hand to his cheek once more to ask _why_?

" Hey guys, why are you guys sitting so far away? Come join the party!" It was Emily's voice that drifted to us.

Jacob stood up " My lady?" He held a hand out to me and I took it. He lead me to a spot close by the fire and we sat with Embry and Quil on either side of us.

" At what were you guys doing over _there_?" Embry asked playfully nudging Jacob's side, while Quil gave him the all time famous wink.

I felt the heat rush to face for an unknown reason. What could we have been doing over there?

Jacob's hand came in contact with the backs of Quil and Embry's head, with the force that could have gave any normal person a concussion.

"What? It was just a question!" Embry continued even though Jake brought the subject to a close.

In response Jacob gave Embry a long hard glare.

"Enough of the fighting guys!" Seth spoke as he came to join us. "Hey Renesmee!"

Seth's arms flew around me. " Hello, Seth" I gasped through his strong embrace.

Seths arms left my sides just as Jacob pulled me beside him and put an arm around me to keep me warm, though we were very near the fire now-I didn't object.

"So Renesmee have you met Claire yet?" Quil asked of me.

" Claire? I don't believe I have met her." I spoke politely to him. "Or heard of her" I added.

I looked up just in time to see Quil giving Jacob a questioning look.

"Claire!" Quil called over his shoulder.

In no time a small girl ran to Quil and took a seat on his lap. " This is Claire. She's a . . . good friend of mine. Say hello ,Claire."

" Hi." Claire scanned the group until her eyes met mine. "Who are you?" She asked giving Quil a questioning look.

"Hi Claire. I'm Renesmee Cullen," I informed her extending my hand.

She shook my hand and then retracted her own.

"Re-ney- may?" she struggled

"How about we go with Nessie?"

"Nessie? That sounds famailiar. Oh I know! Are you Jacob's _girlfriend_?" She spoke with excitement.

I blushed, looking up at Jacob. He seemed amused, as if this were funny putting me on the spot. He then indicated Claire as if he wanted _me _to answer her. I loved Jacob, but I was definitely not his girlfriend.

I reluctantly turned back to Claire knowing Jacob would not answer for me. " No, Jacob's my friend, like Quil seems to be yours." I smiled letting her know I didn't take it rudely.

"But . . . That's not what Quil said!"

My blush deepened. And everyone one burst in to hysterics! I didn't understand. Why were they laughing at a little girls wrong choice of words! Or her misunderstanding what Quil had said? I just didn't understand!

REVIEW! Please?! Come on guys! LOL- Laura.


	4. CHAPTER 4 Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**OKay guys I know I just put chapter 3 up last night, but I got bored and wrote chapter 4. Plz Plz R &&&R**

* * *

I woke with a start. The sound of a car door being slammed. I looked around me I was in Jacob's Rabbit right outside Sam and Emily's. Jacob must have carried me here. I sat up in time to see Jacob jogging to the Rabbit.

Jacob climbed into the cab of the Rabbit, cool air rushing in as he open the door, rain wetting the seats of his car. I hadn't realized it started to rain. Of course, that might as well be the reason we were leaving.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. When did I fall asleep?"

"Around the Elders started to tell the new wolves about how the Ephraim Black joined spirits with a wolf. Wow, I never realized how boring those stories must be, to people other than wolves." He chuckled.

Jacob was now driving down the highway toward Forks, back to the main house.

It was unnaturally cold tonight, and Jacob rarely used his heated. I shivered involuntarily.

Jacob wrapped one large arm around be, pulling me close to him to keep me warm. I sighed a content sigh.

We rode in silence, neither one of us wanting to break this perfect wit words.

When we finally reached the main house about 15 minutes later I was half asleep. I felt the engine cut and Jake open his door and hop out.

I felt warm hands carrying me up steps, and then more steps. Jacob must be bringing me to my Dad's old room.

I felt the softness of the what I assumed was the bed engulf me. Jacob removed me shoes and coat. I felt the weight of a soft silk-like blanket and heard the door creak open.

"No Jake. Don't leave." I murmured reaching out to him. I opened my eyes momentarily, and saw several emotions cross his face - surprise, happiness, question- finally settling on a huge infectious grin.

"Don't worry, hun." He whispered. I felt his lips make contact with my forehead, then my cheek. He climbed over me laying as close to me as was possible -despite the largeness of the bed.

I just felt so unusually cold tonight - or maybe that's just what I told myself. I really loved the feel of being in my Jacob's arms. I stiffened. Had I just . . _my_ Jacob?

Jacob must have felt me stiffen and taken it the wrong way. He rolled over putting space between himself and me. I rolled with him closing the space he'd just made.

"Renesmee." He whispered my name in a way that made me blush.

"Jake." I mumbled in return.

I snuggled deep into Jake's warm bear chest. Jacob stroked my hair, soothing me to sleep.

Dreams swirled through my head. All revolving around Jacob - my Jacob. I suddenly found myself in a strange one. I was surrounded by a group of girls-Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Mom, Emily, and Claire. Claire was the most surprising for me to see their, when I was surrounded by Family and a very close family friend.

She tugged on my hand " Come on Nessie, your gonna be late!" Late for what I wanted to say but my mother spoke.

"Oh Renesmee, you look so beautiful!"

I looked over Esme was glowing a huge smile on her lips. Alice was glowing dancing all around the big room we were in putting something unknown together. Rosalie smiled, but hardly tried to hide the bitterness that held her. Emily was just smiling a huge smile her eyes glowing with satisfaction.

I looked down and gasped. The most beautiful white gown clung to my skin. It had a sweetheart top stopping just low enough to show some form of cleavage, sleeveless, the dress extended out at the waist, with a pink bow just under my chest.

"Come on Nessie! You're gonna be late. The music is starting!" Claire started impatiently pulling me forward.

Just then two large doors- that I hadn't been aware were there- opened. My Dad took behind them.

"Here comes the bride," he sand into my ear as he took my arm.

It was only then that I realized this was a wedding. _My_ wedding! The gown I wore was a wedding gown. I looked up an suddenly I was marching down the aisle my father at my side. Jacob at the alter waiting for me.

I woke quickly, my breathing accelerating. It was light outside the glass walls. I tried to sit up, but Jake's arm was around me, binding me to him. I was strong enough to move it, but I didn't want to- this felt nice, laying here with him.

Jacob started to stir after a while of me laying there with him. I waited for his eyes to open.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Nessie," he answered.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, actually," I said starting to push his arm away to sit up.

"No." he said firmly pushing me back down with him.

I giggled.

"What the _hell_ is this?!!" Someone screamed enraged.

I looked up. It was my dad.


	5. CHAPTER 5 Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Answers.

Jacob jumped out of bed quickly, pulling me withhim in a quick and subtle moment. Then realizing I was still in his arms, stepped swiftly away from me, keeping a hand on my back making sure I wouldn't fall.

I finally looked up. My dad was closest us, and at that moment he reminded me of the vampires you saw in movies and read about in books- nothing like the real things (vegetarian ones anyways). My mom followed closely behind, a shocked look on her face, though she probably had no idea what was going on - the same feelings that I felt.

My dad was eyeing the one hand Jacob had on my back. "Remove. Your. Hand." He said each word very distinct; clear.

Jacob didn't move. He seemed to be having a mental war with my dad. Speaking as so no one could hear them. What were they saying? What did my Dad think we were doing, anyways?

I mad eye contact with my mother, looking deep into her honey eyes. I saw understanding sympathy. She's been here before-in my shoes- I could tell. My Dad was overprotective, ignorant, and hard headed. But I understood why and loved him.

Why was he so apposed to Jacob and myself being friends, because that's all we were.

The mental war broke. Jacob looked down at me, and My father down at my mother. My mom seemed to be taking to my dad through her shield.

I touched my hand to Jacob's face, and let the feelings of question rush through my head, sending them directly to Jacob.

He gave me a silencing look as if this wasn't the right time to voice my concerns. I looked toward my Dad, he was focusing on my Mom but I focused all my energy on asking him to leave.

Did I just ask my dad to leave? I don't why I wanted him to leave I just did. He was making Jacob . . .not himself.

My Dad slowly turned his head so head so that it was facing me. Shock found deep in his eyes. And then he surprised me - he turned and left putting up a cold mask or serenity. My mother hesitated at the door, by decided to leave upon My dad whispering her name, closing the door behind her.

I slowly turned to face Jacob. He was still staring at the closed door, after my Mom and Dad. They were still there I hadn't heard them descend down the three flights of stairs.

I waited. Slowly but surely I started to hear there feet plunge the stairs. I heard the front door open and close and I knew they had gone.

Jacob turned to face my questions. I put touched my hand to his cheek and let all the questions I had stored up rush through my mind- Why doesn't my Dad like you? What did they think we were doing? What had Claire meant last night by the fire? Why was my mom so shocked to se me in here with you? Why, Jacob why?

Jacob seemed to be taking this all in. Momentarily he recovered himself, leaving a pained expression on his face.

" Nessie," he gasped. " I want to tell you everything I know, I need to tell you but I can't."

"Why not?" I whispered looking deep into his black eyes, searching for answers.

"I made a promise to your parents, Renesmee."

"Jacob." I spoke in vain" Please, please. I need answers."

Jacob seemed to being deliberating something - fighting within himself. There was definitely something he was keeping from me. Something my Dad was keeping from me. Something my mom seemed to know. Something everyone knew but me.

Jacob was looking down at his hands, toying with something invisible. I stroked his cheek, trying my best to persuade him.

Jacob seemed to have ended the war within himself. He looked p at me, determination deep in his eyes.

"Renesmee." He took a deep breathe, seeming- oddly- nervous ; anxious. "We wolves we have something about us, something special."

"Jacob I know everything about you ; about werewolves." I smiled a sheepish smile. What was he getting at?

"Not this. Not about . . . Imprinting."

"Imprinting?" I questioned inviting him to go on.

"Okay. Wolves have this thing called imprinting. It's when I guess . . . You meet your one true love. When we phase for the first time its gives the imprinting a green light I guess. It is when you see a girl and nothing else matters but her. All you can think about is her. It's like love at first sight but more powerful, more absolute. It's when you find your soul mate. But it doesn't happen to everyone; it's not a rule, it's an exception." He finished with a nod of his head looking proud of himself for explaining it. But then another wave of uneasiness past through him.

Why was he telling me this? What did it have to do with any of the questions that had been asked here tonight?

"Has anyone. . . Imprinted. . . Yet?" I asked suddenly worried for some reason I couldn't explain to myself.

"Yes. Actually." He said swallowing hard.

"Who?" I mouthed not being able to force sound to escape my lips.

He smiled shyly. " Well Emily and Sam, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, and Quil and . . . Claire."

"Claire?" I gasped shocked. " She only a child!"

"She older than you." He mumbled under his breathe not meaning for me to hear.

I ignored that brief comment that made absolutely no sense. "Have you imprinted?" I whispered stepping closer to him.

He pulled me into his chest holding me there. "Yes."

"On who?" I mouthed into his chest, not sure if he'd heard.

He seemed to hear. "You."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks to all the people who subscribed on my last story. Just lettng you guys know I have no scheduel on when I post, It just depends on how many review I get or when I feel like writting, I'll probably end up posting again tommorow though cause i know exactly what i'm doin in that chapter lol. Plz REVIEW! Love yall -Laura**


	6. CHAPTER 6 New Light

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything Twilight related

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: New Light.**

I felt a sense of relief- like a huge load had been lifted off by shoulders. Only to have it fade away leaving anxiety in it's place - a sense of disbelief.

Why hasn't he told me this before? I jerked out of his arms. I felt angry. why had he not told me this before? Everyone knew but me! I was left in the dark, not knowing my own fate, when it was known to the people that I called family.

An angry tear ran down my face. I'd always loved Jacob, but I'm not sure if I could love him in the way he wanted me too. He was apparently my true love, but could that be proven?

What is true love anyways? Soul mates? That's matter that's been debated among people for decades.

Jacob imprinted on me. So were we really meant to be? A werewolf and a hybrid?

I shook by head- as if I could shake away all the words he had just spoken.

"Nessie?" He spoke my name in a pained whisper.

"Jacob." I mouthed, no sound escaping my lips.

Then, I ran. I ran down the three flights of stairs, and out the front door. I Leaped over to river in one try and ran further out into the woods. The creatures around me stopping whatever they were doing to stare at the flash of white speeding by.

I couldn't go back there, not now. Not with Jacob.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Something blocking the path I was running for, though I had no idea where I was going.

A huge black wolf standing eight feet tall- Sam.

I just stared not willing myself to speak. Why was he here?

Sam put up one paw as if telling me to wait. He then went into the cover of the trees, phase I assumed.

He walked out of the tree wearing a pair of cut off jeans.

"Renesmee." He said my name as a 'Hello'.

"Sam." I answered, anger still deep within me.

"Where were you going?" he asked casually.

"I-I" I stuttered "Don't know."

"Renesmee, _why_ were you running?" He asked me, his black eyes staring dead in the face.

I knew he knew why I was running, I could see it in his eyes. He just wanted me to be the one to tell him. How could he not tell me? How could _anyone_ not tell me? I had the right to know!

"How could you and everyone one else not tell me!?" I screamed at him, my rage coming out. Angry tears ran down my face , unable to stop.

"Renesmee, we couldn't. We made a promise to your Dad." He said perfectly at ease.

Tears were falling uncontrollably. "Wh? Why would he even want to keep this secret from me?!" I yelled at him.

"Renesmee, There are lots of things you don't know about . . . Your parents and Jacob."

I turned away so that Sam couldn't see the new level of hysteria breaking lose.

"Renesmee, I don't think I should be the one to tell you all of this. Jacob should.

"Jacob?" I said hoping he couldn't ear the edge of hysteria in my voice.

"Yes. Jacob." He whispered edging closer, putting his warm hand over my cool shoulder.

"Sam, I don't know if I can . . . Love. . . . Him the way he wants me to."

"You too, are meat to be together Nessie. Emily and I were. . . Surprised too. I was dating- and in love with her cousin. Do you think I wanted to imprint on Emily at the time?"

"Her cousin?"

"Leah. Leah was her cousin- my high school sweetheart. I loved her. But the imprint, it was strong. Emily and I are meant to be together, and no matter what we will _always _be together. We're soul mates, and if it weren't true I wouldn't have imprinted, just like you and Jacob. He loves you, he's always loved you. . . As more than a friend."

I turned around, jerking his hand away from me. " So I don't even get a choice?" I demanded.

" Renesmee, I can't predict the future, you've got your aunt bloodsucker for that. But I do know that you have a choice and when given that choice you will chose Jacob. No one will ever love you more than he has, and forever will."

I've never thought of Jacob this way before, never in this light. Maybe I could learn. Learn to love him in this new light.

"I have to go."

Sam gestured toward the way I'd come.

"Thank you," I said sincerely kissing him on the cheek quickly. And I was thankful he'd stopped me. If he hadn't who would have?

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone plz R&R ew chapter should be out by Monday. But i'm going on vaction for on tuesday next week so Chapters will be late and also the week after I have church camp where computer arent allowed so you can put the pieces together- chapter 9 will be a while Love yall -Laura**


	7. CHAPTER 7 Acceptance

Chapter 7: Acceptance.

I took three steps back, and took a running start, leaping over the river.

I glided to the front door, flinging it open. No one was there. I held my breath for a brief second , listening for the sound of a beating heart. I heard Jacob's. It was beating very fast; he was still in my parents' old bedroom.

I sprinted up the stairs, toward the huge oak doors, of the 3rd floor. I can to a complete stop right in front of the door -knowing my soul mate was behind them. The only thing that separated us were the towering doors.

Jacob must have heard me coming; he stood and started t pace- his heart beat accelerating. I took hold of the door handle, creaking the only thing that separated Jacob and I.

I poked my head in, "Jacob?" I whispered.

"Renesmee," he whispered back as a statement, pain found deep in his voice.

I opened the door completely - the barrier broken. He was standing close to the window- starring out in to the dark unknown.

"Jacob." I repeated, though not a question this time around.

He turned around swiftly, taking a step forward- hope in his tear stricken face.

"What is it your keeping from me?" I demanded suddenly wiping the hope clean from his face.

" I told you. I have imprinted on you, what else would you like me to say? To tell? To answer?" he said lightly, keeping all emotion from his voice.

"Sam . . .he said there were things . . . History .. . With yourself and my parents," I mumbled.

Jacob took a deep breath, "Are you sure you wanna know?" He questions his eyes finding my soul.

"Yes," I breathed almost immediately.

"Okay," He started looking uneasy. "Your mom and your dad have been together for quite a while now, since your mom was seventeen. They started to date, and your mother guessed the Cullens secret.

"Bella- your mom- was madly in love with your dad. But the night of your mothers' eighteenth birthday something happened- something that changed your moms' life forever.

"She was attacked by Jasper. Your dad thought it was to dangerous for her and he . . . Left. He thought it was what was best for her at the time. Though he was completely wrong.

"Your mom fell apart- she was . . . Dead. I remember that one day- when we became . . . Friends. She had brought over these bikes- motorcycles, I mean- and asked me to fix them. After that I started to fix them up so that we could ride together. Slowly over time she became. . .alive. Started to get back out there.

"But then one day when your mother - in my opinion- tried to . . .kill herself. Alice came back for her.. . ." Jacob explained the rest about how dad tried to kill himself in Italy and Victoria, and why Victoria was after her In the first place.

"Is . . That. . .all?" I asked after he had finished.

"No." He began. "Renesmee. . ." he took in a deep breathe" I was in love with your mother."

I felt a horrible pain spread through my body, seeping into my veins causing me pain from within. It was like someone had given me poison, undetectable until this moment in time.

"You. Loved. Her?" I said each word very precisely turning the sentence into a question.

" I _did. _But she loved. . . Edward more. She chose your father." He said hastily taking in my horror-struck face in, entirely wrong. I knew my mom and dad loved each other ; they couldn't live without each other.

Then I realized he used the past tense use of the word :Did. Did he not still love my mother? Did he stop when he decided he still loved me?

"Jacob I-" I was cut of by the feel of warm arms rushing around my waist.

Jacob large arms wrapped around my petite body, pulling it against his chest, crushing me to him.

I felt myself let down al the barriers I had built between Jacob and myself-the love restrictions.

I realized with a start that I loved Jacob. More than a friend- more than _anything._ Jacob was my soul mate and I could feel it- from the soles of my feet to the curls on my head. I loved him.

I removed my head from his chest and looked into his eyes searching for emotion, finding what'd she hoped to find- love.

I quickly closed the space the between our lips, placing one sweet kiss on his warm lips.

**

* * *

**

**Hwy guys sorry about the wait. Ive been in fort walton and still am. But pllz comment!! And sorry about the shortness of my chapters im gonna start makin a cncious effort to make them long -LAURA**


	8. CHAPTER 8 Determination

Chapter 8: Determination.

Jacob took this as an invitation, leaning in for more. I did not resist. He pressed his hot lips on mine, and kissed me fiercely-my lips moving with his. His hands found his way into my hair, while my creped up his back finding their way into his .

My lips molded into the shape of his- though they held their own in a way .I curved my lips upward breaking the kiss- gasping for air.

Jacob held me a tight embrace, not saying anything for fear of breaking the moment.

I tried to wriggle out of his embrace; he tensed.

"Relax," I breathed as I pulled him to lie on the massive bed with me. I snuggled into his side laying my head on to his shoulder, absentmindedly tracing designs onto his muscular chest.

"Renesmee. I love you," he said simply. And I could tell that he meant it in a way other than when a brother told his sister that before bed.

"I-" I started but he cut me off.

"You don't have to say it if your not ready, I-"

" I love you too, Jacob black." I replied without having to think it through. It seems as if you're my whole world now."

"You have always been mine." I replied, emotion thick in his voice. "And always will be."

"I love you," I repeated. Now that I had said it once I wanted to say it a million times more. " I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeated over and over again. Each time the smile on Jacob's face grew wider- even though I thought it impossible.

I lifted my cheek to look at his face. His black eyes were full of happiness and joy; deep with love and admiration. I pressed my lips to his once, twice, a third time. He smiled.

" I love you too Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He whispered in my ear, his hot breathe caressing my face.

We laid there for what seemed like an eternity- me and Jacob- Jacob and I.

I didn't want to speak - for fear my ragged voice would break up this perfect moment. But it was getting late - everyone would be home. My dad's irrational thoughts can't keep them away for much longer.

"Jake?"

He seemed to understand what I meant and swiftly stood, pulling me with him, crushing me to his chest once more before reluctantly releasing me.

As he let go of me I felt a sudden - sort of- pull toward him. As if he was some sort of metal and I was a paperclip. I was being drawn to him.

I quickly pushed back- embracing him again. "Is this part of being" I struggled to find he right word "an imprint_ie_?"

"An imprintie? That's a new one. Most people just use imprint," he chortled. "But yes, being drawn to me " He pulled me as tight I could possibly get to him-"Yes. That's part of it. I've been drawn to you, our whole life. You've always been my _imprintie_-"He snickered"-have you never felt drawn to me?"

I looked at his face- he pretended to pout. He expected an answer. _Crap._

"Umm. . . I'm not exactly sure. I've always loved being near you. . . And I've felt the _need_ to be near you, but never as strong as this before."

He beamed at me- despite the let down my words must have been- and hugged my closer, even though I thought it impossible.

Suddenly I heard the door open and voices trail up the stairs. Everyone was home- to get the details from me I suppose. Everyone knew my dad could . . . Exaggerate, when he was angry or shocked.

"I think they're home," Jake whispered into my ear.

"Oh, yeah. . .right." I stuttered. I felt oddly pressured. I knew that I had to tell them for myself, but I didn't know how. They must have all know by now- but still I had enough dignity and self respect to let them know- myself.

"There's nothin' to be afraid of Nessie- it's your _family._ 'Sides, they've all known it was coming anyway. I mean , come on look at me." He gestured toward his naked torso.

I giggled _Ahh Jacob. My Jacob._

He released me ad walked toward the door dramatically slow- waiting for me to follow.

I didn't move. Anxiety still overwhelmed me.

Jake turned around on his heels "Nessie. . ." He whispered sarcastically, edging me forward. "Come on. We have to go down stairs."

No," I said obstinately.

He started to walk out the door - testing me. He knew all about this metal pull and he was seeing if I could stay away. How cruel. I was forced to follow.

Jake stood by the staircase- waiting I suppose.

I glared at him. He just laughed and pulled me to him to brush his soft warm lips against mine.

He started to pull back, and I started to panic. I swiftly pulled him back to me his bare torso held tightly to my clothed one, I lead a trail of kissed down his neck and over his perfectly sculpted muscles, stopping only when coming to his waist line that was met with fabric.

I froze.

Jake laughed and pulled my face back his for one last peck before descending the staircase. I followed, not wanting to be the paperclip again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you they saw it coming, Nessie," Jacob chortled. "And you really didn't even need to tell them you know." He held my hand as we walked along that formed behind the main house.

"Of course I had to _tell_ them Jake!" I snapped. He gave my hand a little squeeze.

"No. You didn't Nessie." I started to protest but he held a large tan finger to my lip to silence me. "They all knew already. I _imprinted_ when you were _born_. That's about nine years of knowing; preparing." He cooed. "And not to mention- word travels fast with the Cullens."

This confused me. "What do you mean?"

"Remember, you Mom and Dad walked in on us. . ." He trailed off.

"Laying in the same bed, isn't exactly a way of telling them I've finally come around Jacob"

He came to a stop and turned toward me leaning his head down resting his forehead on mine. "To you." He all but whispered.

"Jacob I had to tell them for myself. Not just leave it to assumptions." But the fact that they did expect made it that much easier.

Everyone _had_ pretty much taken the news well. . . with the exception of Aunt Rosalie. When I told them about Jacob and me, I could feel the anger bubbling off her skin, as Uncle Emmett grabbed her waist holding her to him- in what he tried to make seem like an act of love.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the wait guys. Ive been away at camp (THe Awsomeest camp ever!) And I couldn't bring my laptop =(. Well I hoped you liked it lol -Laura =D


	9. CHAPTER 9 Imprinties

**Chapter 9: Imprint**_**ies**_

"Jacob! Jake, come on!" I pleaded.

"No, Nessie. Your Dad would _kill_ me if he found out about this."

"Well then he won't!" I continued.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ certainly a possibility," his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Jacob, _pleaseee_, It's not even _that_ high up. And besides I'm as intractable as you or anybody else." I said curtly.

He snorted, "Renesmee your only _half_ vampire, the other half is _human._ And the last time I checked humans aren't intractable. Just ask your mom, she should know a lot about that, as often as she visited the emergency room. . ."

That made me crack a smile. "Jacob, I love you. . . Please?" I cooed.

Jacob smiled, and leaned down far enough to touch his forehead to mine, his hot breathe caressing my face. "No." He breathed.

I quickly pulled away ignoring the magnetic pull. "Jacob!" I whined stamping my foot into the sand of the beach.

"Renesmee, look how high that cliff is. Do you _want_ to die? Or just lose all function of your body?" Surly he wouldn't be to keen on that.

Fine. If he wasn't going to take that approach I had tactics; other ways. I took a step back toward him, his bare chest touching my sweater. My fingers absently 90o\-/t7yuracing patterns onto his chest.

I fluttered my eyelashes, " Please?" That should stick for awhile.

"Nessie!" He whined, I fluttered my eyelashes furiously. "Fine!" He threw his hands in the air ," But when Edward finds out. . . Well. . .Ummm. . . _You _pressured _me_ into it."

"Yes!" I exaggerated the _s._ "Thank you, thank you so much," I chimed throwing my arms around his neck, and planting a kiss on his chest. Jacob was finally taking me cliff diving.

He buried his face in my hair, " But. Under one condition." I open my mouth to protest but he silenced me. "You have to jump with_ me _every time."

"I think that's doable," I breathed, getting as close to him as I possibly could. "I embrace your heat."

He chortled, "As do I. . . Now come on It's going to get dark soon. We'd better commit the crime against humanity _now_, so your Dad can punish us _later_."

I giggled. "Let me go get the Volvo and we can drive up to the top okay? Wait here." We could have easily walked the top of the cliff but I knew that if we drove it there Jake and I would have been compelled to go back up after our first jump to retrieve it - giving me my opportunity to work my way into another. . .

"No. I'll go get the car. And _you _wait here." He said smugly starting to walk in the direction of the car.

"Jacob!" I yelled after him. He turned to look at me. "Please don't crash the car." I spoke sarcastically.

He winked at me and turned back in the direction of the car.

I look up at the cliff. It wasn't_ that _high. Why was everybody trying to shield me away from it? I sighed. They all tried to protect me from everything.

Suddenly I head a squealing sound - like someone driving _very _fast down the road , shredding the tires.

I spun around, startled- to see Jacob slam on the brakes as he reached the start of the sand on the beach- honking the horn twice.

I smiled to myself before running to meet Jacob.

"Took you long enough!" I giggled. He wined at me, pulling me as close as the car allowed.

"So. . . Have you ever jumped before?" I asked, nonchalant.

Jacob jumped a little in his seat as to answer my question.

I rolled my eyes ," I mean off the cliff, smarty."

"Umm. . . I've been twice, actually," He stated.

"Was it. . .fun?"

He deliberated for a moment. "One out of two times," he finally said.

I looked up at Jake, he seemed deep in thought, and blanched as if he was thinking of something.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

He evaded my question- which made me anxious. "Quil and Embry took me, when last year around this time. It was awesome. The rush, the . . . Adrenaline. . ." He trailed off, trying to leave me lost in thought, but I was smarter than that.

"Why _didn't _you like it the 2nd time, Jacob?"

The car suddenly came to a stop and Jake was out of the car on his way to open my door. We were at the top of the cliff.

I hadn't thought he'd bring me to the very top, the _first _time we jumped. This seemed to side track me from the matter just at hand.

Jacob turned to grin at me. I arched an eyebrow, "The top? What happened to ' Do you _want _to die?'" I imitated his voice best I could.

His infectious grin became bigger- even though I thought it impossible. "Well I just figured if we were breaking the rues, why not go all out on it?"

I laughed at that- he tried to look nonchalant but sounded like a five year old who had just received money from the tooth fairy.

Jacob jerked his head to right, indicating for me to follow him - to what I guessed was the designated place to jump-; putting one hand on my waist to guide me. The tension about my jump was really setting in on him.

We walked the distance the Volvo couldn't make and made it to the very top of the cliff.

"So . . . Umm are you gonna go like that?" He said awkwardly ,gestured toward my clothes.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my favorite sweater- light purple, stopping at the elbows, with a v-neck cut- safely concealing a light tank top beneath it- with a pair of blue jeans.

"Uh. . . No." I swiftly removed my sweater and pulled off my shoes and sock. "Now. I'm ready," I chimed.

He smiled- all awkwardness gone. Suddenly Jake pulled me off my feet and into his arms- jogging the last few steps to the edge.

"Wow. . ."I said in awe. The sight was beautiful. The sun as setting on the horizon just now- turning the sky a beautiful orange-pinkish color - Making the dense green forests of Forks a beautiful organism color like the sky it's self.

It was like a picture you'd see at an art gallery- but the price would be to expensive for you to buy. The kind of picture that you just couldn't stop thinking about- wishing you'd had the money to buy it. The kind of picture no one thought was real.

The sound of Jacob's voice brought me back to reality. "One. . .two . . .three! Jump!" He screamed, scanning he watery depths below.

All of the sudden I was flying thought the air. Adrenaline rushing through my veins. My hair flying every which direction, and all the while Jacob's strong arms around me.

And then the water engulfed me. Pulling me from the surface. I was about to have a full scale panic attack. I felt like I was drowning, but all that time warm arms still held me close. I absolutely loved it.

Abruptly we broke surface.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Are you okay?!" Jacob hovered, lifting me up a little so he could examine me.

"I'm fine _mom_," I joked.

"I bet you are . . ." He said quietly, looking me up in down.

I giggled. "Let's just get back to shore before someone sends out a search party. It's getting dark."

Jacob smiled and nodded, while taking off for shore with me on his back.

We remained quiet the way back to shore, just taking the moment in. Though the way back wasn't to far. Jake made record time.

We made our way onto the beach hand-in-hand- in my opinion a very private, loving moment.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He stopped mid-stride ,and turned to me. "It. Was my pleasure." He said very matter-oh-factly.

"Yes. It was."

He gave me a huge infectious grin. Flashing his very white teeth, making a very appealing contrast between them and his russet skin.

At that moment I had the immediate urge to kiss Jacob.

I stood on my tip toes and gripped the back of his neck, edging him toward me.

His lips just barley touched mine, teasing me. But I was having none of that.

I forced myself into him, making the kiss abruptly deeper- only for it to be broken

"What's wrong?" I half whispered.

He jerked his head to the left in response.

Jake usually didn't care if strangers saw us, I was the only one who really did. But I realized why he did this time.

Seth walked along the beach with what seemed to be Seth. But someone else was with him. A beautiful Quileute girl- or so I thought.

The girl had the very dark brown hair, so dark it could easily be mistaken for black, that flowed just beneath her shoulders.. While her eyes were the most magnificent shade of brown I'd ever seen. They almost made me jealous. My eyes were not the same intense brown. Her lips were very full, while the bottom was slightly fuller than the top - adding to her beauty.

SO SOORRY it took so long to get this chapter out! I was in disney for a week, then skool started up again, and now I have an ear infecion. lol been busy. Please Review Ppl -Laura.


	10. CHAPTER 10: Ifs?

Chapter 10: If.

Seth and his mistress didn't seem to notice us- just lost in their own world I suspect. Not as inconspicuous as I tried to be when I was in the moment with Jake.

Just them Seth turned to the girl, and said something I didn't - well couldn't- catch.

But Jake seemed to. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, through his fits of very loud laughter.

Seth whipped his head around in an instant. His mistress in what seemed to be a daze. He was way down the beach but his . . .ah . . ._gifted_ hearing allowed him to hear.

He seemed embarrassed. Most likely because he had been spotted in what seemed to be a very private moment.

Seth's friend seemed to snapped out her daze and turn to see what Seth had spotted.

I could only imagine her embarrassment when she saw Jake and I- Jake rolling on the floor laughing- at what appeared to be them. She must have thought she was crazing and that Jacob could have never heard what was spoken.

But of course she had no idea who I was and Jacob was most likely a stranger too.

Seth's mistress looked down in embarrassment. Seth leaned down and whispered something into her ear, which added to Jacob's hysterics.

I bent down, "Jake"- I hissed- "Your embarrassing them- get up!" I tugged on his arm.

He just laughed harder, so I kicked him- Hard in the gut.

He yelped in pain. "Awe, Nessie!"

I simply raised my eye brow, "hmmm?"

Jacob just shook his head and smiled, jumping up; I look in Seth's direction. He had taken the girls hand and was making his way over to us.

I took a step toward Jacob, to see a smile itching to be set free. "Jacob Black, you be nice." I whispered.

"Sure, sure." He brushed me off in that playfully tease voice I loved. I gave him a warning glance and turned to met the new arrivals.

Seth and the girl finished off the last few yards of space between us slowly.

"Hey, Seth!" I called pulling him into a quick hug. I back a way a bit noticing the slight glare the girl was sending my way.

"Hey, Nessie. Jake." He waved. " This is Samantha Fair."

We looked expectantly at Samantha. She responded by hesitantly extending her hand," Hi, I'm Sam. _Seth's girlfriend." Wow. Defensive_. I looked toward Jacob, who seemed to be fighting a smile- or outburst.

I hastily took the extended hand. "I'm Renesmee Cullen." I smiled at her. She smiled sheepishly in return, as if suddenly becoming shy.

I felt Jacob squeeze my sides before he spoke "Jacob Black. Nice to meet you." He smiled his infectious grin.

Anyone with any knowledge in communication- any at all- would know it was their turn to talk at this moment. But Sam apparently did not.

Seth took her turn, to save us all from the awkwardness that would have followed the silence. " So. . . Ah . . . What are you guys doing here?"

"Ahh, just some recreation." Jake answered. I giggled remembering the feelings I had just experienced _and _at _that_ understatement.

"And judging by your soaked clothes, that included cliff diving." Seth replied- sarcastically.

The warmth seeped through my body, going my body the impression of happiness. I liked this sensation. Though I vaguely wondered if it would ever end. If my sun, my warmth, my _love_ would ever fade or disappear.

These thoughts saddened me. What would happen if something _happened _to Jacob? I _loved _Jacob with every part of my being, and it was no secret.

I felt hot tears start to build in my eyes. Swiftly I turned my head into the warm shoulder of the arm that constricted around my body. \

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I havent posted in like a month, and then to post such a short chapter..... PLEASE forgive me. I'll post the next chapter within 3 days. Promise. It's just been hard latley. Life, I mean. I could go on and on about my problem but I'm not. I'll just suck it up. - Laura**


	11. CHAPTER 11: No

_**CHAPTER 11: No.**_

_The warmth seeped through my body, giving my body the impression of happiness. I liked this sensation. I listened to waves crash against the shore, digging my feet into the sand- damp from the crashing waves flinging water droplets everywhere._

I took Jacob's large hand in mine, examining the rough texture in which it was set. I compared our skin tones thoroughly. His a beautiful russet tone, resembling coffee. Mine pale, with a rosefish undertone. An odd contrast our skin tones made between each other, but - oddly- I liked it. I liked the though that we were from different worlds strangely. Drawn together through an imprint.

I wondered where I would be right now if Jacob had never imprinted. I suppose I'd be relatively happy not knowing what I was missing. But would I have ever found someone that I truly loved and wanted to be with? _No._ No I don't think I would have. I loved Jacob to much for anything to ever compare. I don't think any other person could give me even half of the love he gave me.

"I love you." Jacob whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my body.

And I loved him too. It was not the least bit difficult for me to return the act of love. "I love you too. More than anything." At that I looked up at him. His yes focusing deeply on my face it seemed.

I touched his cheek. "What are you thinking about right now?" I questioned softly.

"You first." He teased.

Ahh Jacob. " I asked you first." I answered, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"You." He whispered, serious again. I grinned, and placed a light kiss on his lips. I savored the moment.

"Your turn."

"Us." He kissed my lips for a few wonderful seconds. Then all was silent as we laid on our back and counted the stars.

I vaguely wondered if this would ever end. If my sun, my warmth, my _love_ would ever fade or disappear.

These thoughts saddened me. What would happen if something _happened _to Jacob? I _loved _Jacob with every part of my being, and it was no secret.

I felt hot tears start to build in my eyes. Swiftly I turned my head into the warm shoulder of the arm that constricted around my body.

I felt the tear run down my cheek, resting on my now quivering lip. Luckily, Jacob was wearing a shirt, for without it he would have felt wetness.

I felt myself starting to press toward hysterics as these thoughts of Jacob . . . Not being . . . . _there,_ dragged on. Jacob gone. Jacob not there. Jacob leaving. Jacob _dead._ My Jacob. More and more tears slipped down my face. My luck was slipping away for the fortnight.

"Nessie?" Jacob questioned, concern deep in his voice. The warm arms retracted from around my body letting the coolness of the beach sweep in. I started to shiver at the sudden change of tempura around me.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" He urged. His love evident in his concern. And that did it. I went into full hysterics.

"_Jacob_"-sob-"Oh, Jake." My shivering was getting more and more violent, and I wasn't sure they were from the cold anymore.

Jake took hold of me tightly, stopping some of the shivering. HE started to rock me back and forth, back and forth - Trying to calm me.

"Nessie," He cooed. "What's wrong? Please tell me. Please!" He became more frantic as he spoke.

"I . . .I. . ." I was ruining his shirt.

"Shh, It's alright. Nothing going to hurt you." He cooed. "Shh, I'm here. It's alright."

I just cried harder, trying to calm myself with the ocean's waves crashing against the shore, wetting our feet.

My breathing started to calm, and slowly I felt the hysterics dieing down. Until finally, they stopped all together.

I slowly lifted my head to gaze at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, accompanied by many stars. It was funny actually, how the moon was _mostly _there. Not always. Sometimes it would decide not to show itself, and other times it would change. From crescent to full. But the sun, it was always there. I preferred the sun, and the warmth it provided. I thought about how the earth could not- would not- live without the sun. They simply couldn't.

And with a jolt I realized that I wasn't talking about the people on earth, I was talking about myself. I would _not _live without my sun- without my Jacob.

It was Jake's voice that brought me back to reality. "Nessie?" I swiftly back into the eyes of my sun. I searched his face. There I found anguish, concern . . . Hurt?

"Jake?" I whispered. "What's wrong?" His face changed a little resting on a stunned expression. "Jake?"

"What's wrong?" He whispered back. "Nessie, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

I really don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have let him see me like that. He Didn't deserve to. And apparently, me playing dumb didn't help one bit.

"Nessie!" He hissed, desperate. He slowly retracted his arms from around me grabbing my shoulders and crushing my to him. I let him. I wanted to be as close to him as possible, for as long as possible.

**I told ya ;) Now The next chapter I PROMISE sill be wayy longer. Because this is only like 1000 words. And I don't like that. Oh and the next Chapter will have more to do with Samantha Fair (Sam). Just a little heads up because she's gonna play a huge part in my story line. Oh and also I have a poll on my page "Which is your favorite Twilight Book?" Please go and vote. Thax- Laura.**


	12. CHAPTER 12: Daddy

CHAPTER 12: Daddy.

I didn't know how long this could go on. Every time Jacob and I were together I'd try and try to talk about what happened that night on the beach, but I'd always lose my courage. I tried and tried and tried to block the possibility of Jake. . . _dead_, out of my mind but it just wouldn't retreat.

I replayed that night over and over again, trying to find another explanation for why I broke into hysterics, so that I wouldn't have to tell Jacob the truth. Nothing.

Jacob seemed distracted lately, and I think I knew why. I knew he so badly wanted -no _needed_- to know what happened, but he didn't want to push me. I thanked God everyday for the wonderful man I'd ended up with.

I heard the TV click on in the foyer of the cottage. I prayed to God that it wasn't my Dad. I really didn't want him to know about the other night. It was just to. . Personal. Between me and Ja- well myself.

Slowly I rose from my bed; walking to the door I pressed my ear against it. Whoever was in there was listening to the morning news.

"Renesmee, I don't bite. I promise. Well not you, anyways." Dad teased, laughing at his own joke.

_Damn._ I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door, stepping over the threshold. Slowly I crept down the narrow hallway, pausing just before the entrance to the den.

"Renesmee?"

I swiftly took the last few steps into the open, gliding over to the love seat next to where my dad sat.

"Hi," I said flatly, looking anywhere but at him.

"Nessie, look at me please."

I unwillingly turned my head to find that he was sitting next to me; his chair abandoned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered.

_No._

"Renesmee, you can talk to me."

_Its nothing. Its just stupid. Forget it. Please._

"_Nothing_ about you is _stupid_. Renesmee, I'm your father. I love you. I'm here to help you."

_I love you too.. . . But really, there s nothing _to_ talk about_.

"There's everything to talk about Ness. I understand how it feels to love someone that much. I understand how it feels to have that constant fear that one day your going to wake up and they'll be gone. I understand." He talked quietly brush my hair behind me ear. "Please, talk to me. I'm here for you."

_You know every though that passes through my mind, haven't you been breached?_

"I can. But, Renesmee, I want you to_ want_ to tell me yourself."

I felt wetness roll down my cheek. _I don't want to lose him…._

" Oh Nessie you won't. I swear you won't. Jacob would never leave you. It's physically impossible."

Dad hugged me to his chest, letting me ruin his shirt with the tears tat flowed relentlessly from my reddened eyes.

He knew that wasn't what I meant. Jacob would never leave me under his own will. Period. I knew that from the tip of my nose to the soles of my feet. He would never.

"Of course Jacob would never leave you. Though that's not what I meant." He whispered close to my ear. "Jacob would no allow himself to _die_, when you were here waiting for him."

_He wouldn't have a choice. You just can't tell God to wait._

"Maybe not. But if the day ever comes when your face to face with God, I hear he's very understanding."

How did he always know the right thing to say?

"Because I'm just that great," He joked.

"But Renesmee, never forget that not only am I here for you, so is your mother, grandparents, aunts, and uncles. We all love you and want to help you in any way we can."

I sighed._ I know._

Just then the sound of the high-pitched doorbell sounded through the house.

"It's Jacob my sweet. Go to your room I'll take care of it."

_No. I-I want to see him._

"Are you sure?"

_Yes._

"If you insist," He sighed.

"I do." I sniffed.

"Ah, so the famous Jacob Black makes you speak." He teased.

I smiled up at him and wiped my eyes on his shirt.

"What's next, do I become your tissue?"

"I love you."

"The feelings are returned."

There was another abrupt ringing, reminding me that My Jacob was at the door- waiting for me.

"I'm still getting used the that _My Jacob_ thing," he laughed. "But_ your _Jacob is waiting."

Heat rushed to my face turning then rosy red.

"So much like your mother."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to retrieve the love of my life, who waited impatiently at the door-Making his presence know by the doorbell every few seconds.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I called.

I opened the door to find My Jacob; his torso bare reveling his amazing abs. Water diamonds dripped from his jet black hair, trailing down his russet cheeks.

"Hey, Honey." He greeted placing a quick kiss on my lips before entering the cottage.

"Why hello to you too," I laughed.

I closed the door and turned around to find the air.

"Jacob?"

"In here Ness!" The sound came from the kitchen.

There he sat with a fork and knife in hand, like in one of those fifties commercials.

"Hungry, I assume?"

"How'd you guess babe?" He teased. I giggled at that.

"I'll get right on that." I laughed heading toward the fridge.

"Where're your parents?"

"Um, my Dad _was_ just here, and I haven't the slightest idea where my mom is."

And that reminded me of the conversation I'd had not two minutes ago. And also about the inevitable conversation that would have to take place. With Jacob.

**Hello my loves. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've just been depressed. A guy I've liked for a really long time just got a gf. *Sigh*. Well just another word of warning Samantha Fair (Sam 2) will become a major character later on - =*) Laura**


	13. CHAPTER 13: Fearless? Quite the opposite

The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore was strong. The scent of salt becoming almost unbearable. Everything about the beach was reminding me of that night.

Jacob's hand warmed mine as we walked down First Beach. Quiet dominating all elements. It was making me uncomfortable. Was he thinking about that night too? _He was. _Did he want to talk about it? _He did._

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want o talk about _it?_"

"All depends on what _it _is," he joked half-heartily.

I stared up into his eyes, "You know what."

"Sweetie, you don't have to if your not ready."

"I-I am ready."

I looked out over the dark ocean, letting the breeze hit me straight on, the scent still burned. Something about it was off. That could wait though.

I dropped Jake's hand and started to pace. Back in fourth, but never once leaving his line of sight.

"Jacob, I love you." I finally started.

"Ness, I love you too, but what does that have to do with the other night?" He questioned.

I stopped abruptly, "It was _everything _to do with it!" I snapped, letting my voice rise; cracking.

He seemed surprised by my outburst; stunned. "Renesmee? What was it? What is it? Please, just tell me. I'm here for you. I love you."

I paced to his side and warapped my arms around his waist. "Jacob, I love you. More than anything. More than my own life, more than air. I need you, I will always need you. You're my everything. With out you I'm nothing….at all." I croaked.

I sat down in the sand at stared out into the dark unknown. He took a seat next to me, close enough for me to feel his heat, but nothing more. I felt tears start well in my eyes. He scouted closer to me."Oh Nessie, I love you too, so, so much." His warm lips came into contact with mine. I pushed away instantly, not wanting to be distracted.

I looked over at Jacob, he seemed hurt; confused. Sadness was evident in his eyes. "Ness, are you- are you…." He trailed off. Did he think I was… breaking up with him? As if that were even possible. Did he just not hear the words that had just escaped my lips?

"Jacob," I whispered. "Did you just not hear every word I spoke. They were true. I love you. I would never leave you. Never."

I turned my whole body toward him scooting as close as I could. Leaning into his warmth I placed a single kiss on his lips. "I love you," I hissed against his lips. I seemed to be saying that a lot tonight.

Suddenly my lips were moving fiercely with his. I was surprised at first, but started to respond.

He kissed me with earnest , his unyielding lips moving roughly against mine. I wound my arms around his neck and moved onto his lap. I forgot where I was, who else might be come around, and my own name.

Jake's hands braided into my hair as my own knotted in his. I knew I had to stop myself before it was to late but I couldn't find it in me. Jake's warmth filled my body, giving me a tingling sensation. I liked this.

Abruptly cold water hit my side, reminding me of where I was. The tide was rising, soaking my clothing. The water stung the exposed skin, bringing me back to the present. I found it in me to pull away.

We found ourselves gasping for air. "Wow," Jacob gasped, his warm breathe fanning across my face.

The tingling sensation faded and I found myself saddened as I remembered the conversation that was taking place. Tears welled in my eyes, blurring my vision as the thoughts of Jake flooded my mind.

"Was that what you were upset about?" Jake hissed into my ear.

"What do you mean?" I croaked. Had I said something? I didn't think I had.

I looked up into his black eyes. He touched my left hand tenderly, indicating it's position.

My left hand rested on his right cheek. "Oh!"

I instantly tried to retract it. But Jacob Caught my hand and held it to his cheek. He seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"Nessie?"

"Yes?" I smiled sheepishly.

"You don't _ever_ worry about that._ Ever._" He said determined; valiant. " I will _always_ be here. I will _never_ leave."

The tears now flowed freely down my cheeks. "You can't exactly tell God to wait Jake," my voice cracked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He said seriously, "Do you trust me?"

I didn't have to give it a second thought. " I do."

"Then trust me."

I trusted Jacob with my life, with my families life, with everything. But to take his word for something like this, was above me.

My hand still rested on his cheek. My vision still blurred as the tears flowed relentlessly.

If anything were to ever happen to Jacob I don't know what I'd do. I-I don't think I'd be to far behind him.

"Renesmee!" Jacob growled jumping to his feet; pulling me with him. My hand dropped. _What had I done wrong? _

The hot water running from my eyes increased.

"I don't ever_, ever, _want to hear you speak or think about that ever again!" He roared. " If anything ever did happened to me, I would want you to at least try to be happy and live normally. _Not_, try and - and….." He trailed off. He spun around quickly, but not before I saw the tears run down his russet cheeks.

Oh no. He heard me. He heard me think about me killing myself. How could I be so _stupid?_

My arms were instantly around his waist. "Jacob?" I sobbed. He didn't answer. "Jacob please!"

Okay. I'm starting to feel really bad. My chapter are sooo SHORT. I will write longer ones. Take my word for it. And REVIEW. PLEASE. Oh and btw peoples. Theres a poll on my page. VOTE. - 3 Laura.


	14. CHAPTER 14: Lost then Found

"Jake?" I sobbed. No answer. "Jacob please!" He still didn't answer.

My knees must have started to shake, because Jacob seemed to be moving. They Buckled beneath me. I fell. I tasted the sand I hand fallen on. It taste vile. I started to choke on it. The sand and tears started to cake on my face.

I couldn't feel Jacob's heat anymore, as the waves washed over me. Was he still here?

Why did I do this? Why did I ever think that killing myself was. . . Acceptable. Jacob was completely right. He had a _right_ to be mad at me. Just like I was made at myself.

I found myself clutching my torso. It was like I was falling to pieces, and that was the only way I could hold myself together I found it was becoming harder to breathe. I stood, with difficulty. I looked around. Jacob was not here.

_He left._ Before I knew what I was doing I was running, in which direction: I didn't know. I ran until it became to hard to breathe. I pushed forward even then. I hoped I was running in the direction Jacob had left.

Fresh tears started to run as I found no sign if Jacob. Suddenly something caught my foot, and I stumbled onto the ground, landing on my stomach. I stayed down.

Rolling over to my stomach do I could breathe, I realized that I was shaking; violently. I pressed myself into the ground further, trying to warm myself.

As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. There was no moon, and it was utterly black. It had gotten darker in the time passing- since Jacb had left.

I let myself cry for what seemed like hours, though I knew my parents must be getting worried. I wondered vaguely where there search party was.

I tried to lift myself out of the sand but my legs wouldn't hold me. So I just laid there a while longer, replaying the scene over and over again. If I had just removed my hand a little faster…..maybe I would be somewhere else at the moment.

"Renesmee?" I heard someone call my name. They sounded far away. I knew I should probably call back, but I couldn't find it in me.

The sounds grew more and more distant. I wondered why they hadn't found me yet. If it were a family member they should have been able to spot me, clear on the beach.

I shifted my body upward, as best as I could, while keeping my arms constricted around my torso. I looked around me. My eye sight blurred from the sand and tears caked on my face. I was sitting in damp sand next to the where the water. There were a couple of hallow logs around me. I've been on the beach about a thousand times and I don't ever remember laying eyes on this part.

I sat completely up, sending a jolt of pain through my back, as I did so I ignored it. I looked forward: There were trees. That didn't place in my mind. _Where was I? How far had I run?_

Certainly I had not run that far. Only a three minutes run at the most. With my speed that was what? A couple miles? Maybe more? I didn't really know.

I heard my names being called again, it sounded further away than before. I wondered is they would hear me if I called. Most likely, if it was someone of the pack or my family.

"Nessie!" They called again, reminding me that they weren't going to be there forever.

I tried once again to stand, only to stumble to the ground again. There was a sharp pain in my knee that made me gasp in pain. Had I dislocated my kneecap?

"Nessie!" They called once again.

"Hello?" I screamed, my voice hoarse from tears.

There were more voices screaming now. They had heard me.

Within a few seconds I heard foot steps running in my direction. "Nessie." Someone said. But this time it was different. It wasn't in search of me, but in recognition that I had _been_ found.

I looked up to see the faces of my rescuers. Seth and Embry stood over me.

"Seth?" I whispered hoarsely.

"It's me Ness." He hissed, bending down beside me, brushing the hair out f my face. "What happened to you? Do you remember?"

I remembered. Swiftly I turned my face away so he couldn't see the look on my face. "Where's Jacob?"

"Come on. We need to get you home."

Why didn't he answer me? What did he know? "Where. Is. Jacob?"

"Come on. We need to get you home." Before I could protest he had pulled me to my feet.

I gasped in pain.

"Ness?"

Then everything with black.

Okay, People I'm So sorry. Cause this part was supposed to be part pf chapter !3. I didnt realize it wasn't there until like thirty minutes ago lol.

Oh and hay I was so excited about the outcome of the last chapter I got a couple of great reiviews and things (Thanks Sarahbro1) And okay FINALLY Exams are over LOl well alomst, I just have my elective one left. I should have 15 saturday before the haunted house.(My first haunted house of October.) Ooh and I have an audition coming up for Juliet in my gifted Theatre Class, lol just thought I'd brag about that - Laura ='}


	15. CHAPTER 15: Where?

I was first aware of cool hands touching me. More than one pair. Arms holding me, a palm curved to fit my cheek, fingers stroking my forehead, and more fingers pressed lightly into my wrists.

Then I was aware of voices. They were just a soft humming at first, and then they grew they grew in volume and clarity like someone was turning up a radio.

"Seth- How long did you say she was unconscious?" Someone asked.

"I-I don't know. Embry and I started running as soon as her eyes closed." Seth informed.

"Where was she?" The voice asked again.

"I found her behind the cliff; beyond where people are aloud."

"Why was she there?" A different voice asked.

"I-I don't know." Seth stuttered.

"Your sure?" The first voice asked- Carlisle I realized.

"Yes!" Seth said defensively. I felt warm hands mix with the cool ones - stoking my hair. " I was on the beach with Samantha, when I heard the howl. I sent her to Mom's then met up with Embry and started searching."

"Well where's the mutt?" The second voice asked- Rosalie. " She _was_ with him earlier."

"The packs got a hold on it." Seth murmured.

"A hold on what?" Rosalie demanded. "You know something!"

"Rosalie, calm down." Esme's voice soothed.

"I don't know where he is." Seth muttered. "And his name is Jacob." He stared at the ground.

"Well your precious _Jacob_, left her for dead!" I twitched.

Jacob. My Jacob. . . _No. No. No. No. What had I done? _

The cold hands started to move around my face. "Renesmee? Sweetie, can you hear me?"

Iknew it would be best for me to answer, but I did not want to. Not without Jacob being the one I woke to.

Abruptly,I heard a door open and slam shut, footsteps hurrying up what appeared to be ther stairs "What the _HELL_ happened?!" Someone growled- Dad.

No one seemed to answer him. Silence.

"Well?" He roared. "Is she okay? Where is that bastard?"

Was he talking about Jacob?

"Why Don't you tell us?" Carlisle suggested.

"I- I can't,- I mean I… Damn it, Bella! Take down the damn shield!"

"No." Mom said flatly- speaking for the first time.

"And why not?!" He yelled.

"Don't." She said sadly.

I heard him take a deep breathe "Sorry."

I felt my eye lids started to flutter open- I did this unwillingly. In a second I was surrounded- more so than before.

My eyes adjusted slowly, the light stinging at first. "Renesmee?" My mom questioned- concerned.

"Mom?" I asked, a little disorientated by the light that someone had shown on my face.

"Emmett, turn the damn flashlight off!" Dad growled.

"I'm here honey." She whispered softly, gently brushing my cheek with the back of her hand.

Instantly the light was gone, and I could see. I was in Carlisle's study, resting on a hospital bed. Mom and Dad stood over me, Carlisle trying to make his way through to me Seth rigt behind him. Rosalie and Emmet stood close behind my parents. Esme was in the corner with Alice and Jasper. The look on Jasper's face was almost. . . Scary.

I looked down and to my horror I found my legs were bleeding- badly. My right knee especially, soaking through the gauze that someone had wrapped around it.

He was thirsty, and was making him that way. His eyes were black with thirst, and dark shadows hung below his eyes. I gasped, and stared. He didn't look up.

"It's okay Renesmee, nothing is going to hurt you." Mom soothed me. Her golden eyes followed the path of mine. "Alice get him out of here." She whispered, knowing that Alice could hear- hoping I could not.

In a flash they were gone - and I was. . . Safe? This Had never happened before.

"Renesmee, what happened to you?" Carlisle questioned gently; his voice soothing.

My eyes instantly shut, trying to shield me from the memory. I gripped the edge of the cot tightly. I heard gasps.

"What did that mutt do to her?" Rosalie growled. I let a squeak escape my lips.

"Rose. Stop." Emmet pleaded with her. "We don't know that Jakey Boy did anything." I let a moan escape my lips once again at his mention; my arm flying around my torso- holding me together. I open my eyes.

My mom's eyes widened at that, she seemed taken aback, then furious. "Where _is_ he?" She roared at a level so loud that any human's eardrum would have combusted. "Where is that _dog?!" _It was my turn to be taken aback. I had never heard her refer to Jacob as a…. Dog.

"We can't find him!" Seth burst out. Covering his mouth after as if it were a mistake.

I covered my ears and started humming to myself- trying to block out the voices. I wanted to hear no more. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Renesmee!" Someone screamed in shock. I had no desire to no who. I tried to block the voices out with humming but it didn't work.

I needed to leave. I couldn't be around my family right now. I opened my eyes and tried to stand. My knees were to weak. I fell to the cool floor, welcomed by a sickening crack. Something nudged my leg and I heard a piercing scream of agony. With a shock, I realized it was mine.

Well Okay. I got this one out so fast because Sammy asked me to. Lol Love ya Hun. So guys Pleas, please, please, please, please REVIEW- or I give you a paper cut and call Jasper! lol - Laura.


	16. CHAPTER 16: Hurt

_I saw him stand, running a hand through his sleek hair absentmindedly. He grabbed his bag and an empty plate sitting in front of him. Then, he started to walk away. My heart must have skipped a beat. The idea of him leaving scared me. Where was he even going? Would he come back? _

_Thankfully, someone stopped him, placing a tanned hand on his shoulder. Someone I didn't know. She was quite tall, just barely reaching his shoulders. Her blond hair reaching just below the shoulders with curls left in there tracks. _Fake, _nothing like my own. She turned briefly, allowing my eyes to scan her face. She wore a thick layer of make-up, her blue eyes barely visible under the layers of mascara she bared. Her lips plump. The ideal Barbie._

_Straightening his shirt he turned, his eyes briefly catching mine. Embarrassed, that he had caught me staring I shifted my eyes downward. Trying to look anywhere else but at him, I looked around. I was in a lunch room of some sort- maybe a school cafeteria?- I wasn't entirely sure. I had never been here before. _

_Students flittered by, exiting through the large glass at the front door leading out of the big blue room, to the outdoors. It appeared to be time to leave. I wondered briefly if Jacob had left with his friend. I let my eyes wonder back to the god on the other side of the room._

_I felt my cheeks redden as I realized he was starring at me. Though I didn't look away. His black eyes bored into mine. The blond sitting next to him seemed to be having a conversation with him. Seeming to realize that he wasn't paying any attention, she turned to see what was distracting him. Her eyes scanned the room briefly, landing on me. The thought "If looks could kill" passed through my mind. She glared daggers. I felt myself become frightened. Swiftly I turned my gaze to the floor._

_Why was I embarrassed? Why was I frightened? She had no claim on him at all. And _I _did. Determined lifted my head._

_My heart stopped. The women placed a single kiss on his lips as she departed. She _had _a claim. My Jacob, My Jacob. No one else's!_

I woke with a start. Hot tears streamed down my face. I wasn't sure if I started to cry when I woke or if the tears flowed while I slept._ Jacob, my Jacob._ My hand flew over my mouth to muffle the sob that was threatening to break free - hoping know one heard.

I was never that lucky. The door flew open. _Leave. Me. Alone. _I just wanted to be alone. Suddenly _warm_ arms were around. Nothing compared to the cold ones of my heart stopped. _Was he….?_

"Jacob?" I chocked through the tears, hopeful.

The arms that constricted around me tighten. "Shh," He said. It wasn't a confirmation. It could've been Seth, QuiI, or any other of the wolves. Though I couldn't help but hope, still.

"Jacob?" I asked , my voice rising, the hope beginning to fade.

"No, sweetie. It's Seth. I'm Seth," he was speaking so fast it was becoming hard to understand. "Your family had to go hunting. There eyes were pitched. And then they couldn't find Jake, so they asked me to take over here for a while."

I shuddered at the mention f Jacob. _They still hadn't found him._

"Ness? Nessie, are you okay?" he asked his voice becoming frantic.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered, unthinkingly. I briefly wondered if I _was _okay.

"My parents left?" I asked shocked, just registering that fact. That was totally out of character. It must have been dire. "Ho-how long have I been asleep," I whispered.

"A couple days. Maybe more," he murmured against my skin, on which he arrested on my shoulder, rocking me.

I gasped. I had been out for a _couple_ of days?!

"What happened?" I gasped, the tears starting to lighten.

"When you went missing, you were hurt. Badly. You dislocated both kneecaps, and a couple of broken ribs. How on gods green earth, I don't know."

Shocked, I recalled that night. I didn't remember any pain. Only when Seth had lead me away. I couldn't recall anything that could've caused the injuries. Was it the fear, the adrenaline, the _ache _find him? I didn't know.

"Ness, what did happen to you. Did someone hurt you?" He asked shifting so that his eyes could look into mine. "Did _he _hurt you?" I started to shake.

He arms tighten impossibly around my frame. "NO!" I cried pushing him away with all the force I had in me. Swiftly I looked around. I was in my room. I saw my opportunity for escape. My window was open wide.

Frantically I pushed onto the floor, trying to stand. I gasped at the impact, falling back over in the pain, onto the tile.

"Ness," Seth stated calmly, picking me gently off the floor and into his arms. "Did you not just hear me?"

"PLEASE!" I screamed. "Just leave me alone. This is _my _fault! _NOT _Ja-," I was cut off by the sobs. I started to struggle against his warm hold wishing for freedom.

"Renesmee," He hissed hold me as tight as possible to stop the struggles, " Stay still, Damn it! Look at your knees!" I obeyed his 2nd command. My knees were blood red, soaking completely through the gaze wrapped around it. Instantly I stopped moving. "Yes. Very good." He soothed, laying me back down on the bed.

"W-where's Jacob?" I demanded, holding as still as possible.

"I don't know, Hun. But don't worry, we'll find him."

Once again tears welled din my eyes blurring my vision.

Hello, my loves. I hoped you liked my writting. Please let me know if you did. More review mean faster chapte. =). Oh and Samantha, I need you to call me. They ddnt have any of your T-shirt sizes on the Tokyo Hote lshirts.- Laura


	17. CHAPTER 17: Jelousy

"When will my parents be back?" I choked, Seth hovered over my bed strapping move gaze around my knees.

"A couple of days? More or less." He shrugged.

I wondered how he was staying so calm and collected. He seemed to have matured more from the last time I saw him, if that were even possible. Maybe Sam was having a positive affect on him. Like I thought I had on…. My breathing quickened.

He placed a comforting hand on my cheek, and my breathing slowed.

We didn't talk much through out the day. Seth did whatever I asked of him without complaint. I was forced to stay in bed, though I ached to be out in the woods, my knees did not comply. As I laid in bed Seth never left my side.

My parents called a couple of times, but I didn't want to talk to them- because then I would be forced to confront my problems.

I felt myself slipping for reality. The pull of the magnet came into full force. I tried not to think of him, but my mind betrayed me. _He left, he left, he left. _No more tears flowed. It was like they had dried up; left my body completely.

I must have dozed off more than a couple times during the day I wasn't tired -it was a way to escape my problems. Though I'd always dream the same dream, waking up in a cold sweat or screaming. I tried to muffle the sounds as best as I could but Seth would always hear.

"Renesmee, do you- do you want to talk about it?" He said, surprising me. He hadn't ask me all day about that… night all weak.

"No." I said emotionless, starring straight forward.

"Your going to have to eventually." He mumbled.

"No." I repeated.

"Fine," He scoffed. "While you were asleep Samantha called. Do you mind if she stops by?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, well she's on her way."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "That her?"

"Yes, actually." He rose from his crouch beside my bed, and walked out the room. I was curious to who this Samantha actually was. I had nly met her once before, and that really wasn't much.

I heard the door being opened.

"Wow, that was fast sweetie. How'd you find this place so fast?"

"Your play, by play directions of course." There was a silence and I assumed there was some sort of physical contact happening.

"So," I overheard Samantha breathed. "Where's the little girl?"

"She's not a little girl Sam, and she's in her room."

"Well how old is she then?"

"She's like 17 I think."

"Humph."

There was more conversation I didn;t even try to catch- No need.

I heard footsteps approach my door, and I quickly laid flat on my back, so they wouldn't suspect me.

My door opened and Seth stepped in -the same girl I had met and the beach following him in. She had her hair piled on top of her hair in a tight bun, her skin bearing a concert T-shirt of a band I had no knowledge- Tokyo Hotel?- of and a pair of dark ripped jeans.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hi," She said tightly.

She didn't seem to want to speak much. I wondered why. Was there a reason why she was acting so tightly. Had I done something to deserve it? I couldn't place it.

Unless she was…… Jealous? Did she think that I wanted…. Seth? Remember the feelings I had felt in my dream I could understand it. But Seth I and were just friends. She could relax.

"It's nice to meet you again," I smiled.

"Yes, you too. I think the last time I saw you, you were with that….. Jacob boy? Was it?"

My smile quickly faded, replaced an emotionless expression. I rolled over, best as I could to face my pillow- wanting to hide the tears.

"Sam!" Seth hissed.

"What?" She replied.

"Let's go. Now."

**Spov**

I started to slow, letting the car behind me know that I was turning- since my signals had gone out long old Chevy behind me did not seem to understand. Driving by me he hinked and gave me the finger. What's that he 7th time this week? OH well. Slowly I turned down the dirt road leading to Seth's small house. I wanted to surprise him with my presence. I had planned our day perfecly, not a dull moment in place. I had missed him so much. Being without him for even an hour made my heart wrench.

I hadn't seen him in a couple of days and I couldn't take it anymore. My entire body ached to see him, my every thought consumed by him. Ever since he just ran out, acting so oddly. We had been having the most amazing night on my life, and then in an instant everything changed. I wondered what had happened. Was there something there? I didn't know.

"_Come on Seth, can you please just tell me where were going?" I giggled, playfully pulling at his hands around my eyes. Though it was nighttime I felt completely safe here with him._

_He swatted my hand gently. " And what would be the fun in that?" He teased._

"_Please!" I pouted, jutting out my bottom lip in his general direction._

"_Nope," He said ,popping his lips on the P._

_He was going to let me see one way of another. "What's was that?" I asked my voice rising with false fear. _

"_What?" He asked panic in evident in his voice._

_In his moment of weakness I slipped from his hands. "Oh nothing. My bad." I giggled. He looked over at me, seeming to realize I was no longer in his hold._

"_Oh that's it," He said in a playful seriousness. "Come here." _

_I ran from him up through an opening in the trees, knowing he would follow. I screamed in delight as I was thrown to the ground lightly. I looked up to see him leaning over me. "You heard something alighted," He scoffed._

"_Yep," I giggled. He leaned forward, so that his face was just inches from mine. _

"_Are you going to stick to that," He whispered against my lips, his voice laced with sarcasm. _

"_Yes, actually," I laughed, placing one kiss on his lips._

"_Well, then you asked for it," he breathed._

"_I guess I did."_

_He pressed his lips to mine forcefully, making me loose all sense of where I was, who _I _was. All most instantly my hands were around his neck bringing his closer to me, until finally he was completely on top of me, forever deepening the kiss._

_He seemed to be trying to keep his body weight off of me- staining himself. So trying not to break the kiss, I rolled over bringing myself on top on him, reliving us of all stain._

_His scent then engulfed my body, bringing me in closer. I let my hands roam his naked chest, grazing over his perfectly sculpted muscles, and down his abs. His hands braided into my ahir, securing my face to his._

_Abruptly tongue licked the bottom of his mouth, almost without my permission- though I couldn;t say I was diappointed. He froze, pulling his mouth away from mine._

_I pouted trying to speak but was not able to catch my breath just yet._

_He just laughed. "You deserve better than this, Sam," He breathed._

_I felt my cheeks redden. What was I about to do? That was not me. I was lucky to have Seth. Any other man would have never had the will, nor the want to stop me. "I love you," I breathed._

"_I love you too," He whispered, placing one last kiss on my lips, letting his l linger for a few seconds before pulling away amd kissing my forehead._

"_Now, where were we going?" I asked starting to stand, and straighten my clothes._

"_Well actually were here," He laughed, standing up._

"_Oh." _

_I looked around. I had been in the woods many times but never here. It was beautiful . We ere in some sort of meadow. Purple flowers bloomed everywhere, The grass perfectly green. The moon was very visible through the break in the tress, letting light stream through the openings._

"_It's beautiful I whispered, wrapping my arms around his naked torso- he never did seem to wear a shirt these days._

"_Nothing compared to you," He hissed wrapping an arm around my shoulders._

_I was content in this very moment. Nothing else seemed to matter. It seemed like we stayed in this moment forever, totally at ease, taking on the beautiful scenery. _

_Suddenly a pained howl ripped through the air. I felt Seth stiffen. Though the howl sounded far away it seemed almost as if Seth was….. Scared?_

"_Seth, what's wrong?"_

"_Samantha we have to go," He said seriously. "Now."_

I pulled off of the dirt road and onto the concrete of Seth's cottage.

His home was very small. Just large enough for a couple of people to live comfortably. The outside was a cheerful yellow color, while the front door was a light orange. I wondered briefly who had picked out that combination.

I got out of my car and walked up he gravel to his front door, ringing the doorbell once.

No answer.

I knocked twice.

Still no answer. _Where was he?_ It was seven o'clock in the morning. Where could he be? Where would he be? Seth usually slept till noon.

I knock once more. Still no answer. Humph. He wasn't home.

I pulled out my cell and pressed speed dial 3.

"_Hello?" Seth whispered into the receiver. _

"Where the hell are you?"

He chuckled,"_ Missed you too, dear. But actually I'm at Nessie's."_

Nessie? Who the hell is _Nessie._ Is that who he was spending all of his time with the last couple of days? A spurge of anger shot threw me.

"Who's _Nessie?"_ I retorted.

"You've met her, Remember? That day at the beach, she was with Jacob. Curly bronze hair, brown eyes, about 5'6?"

"Oh yeah, her." I remembered her. That strikingly beautiful girl that had been with Jacob. Oh wait maybe she was with Jacob. "Jacob's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure.," He said. That wasn't a confirmation.

"Why are you over there?"

"Umm, Renesmee was hurt really bad. Her parents had to go on a . . . trip, and needed someone to keep an eye on her." As he spoke I hopped back into the car.

"Why couldn't Jacob do it?" I asked, skeptical.

"Things aren't…… to great between them right now."

I turned off the road and the engine accelerated

Like it? Or not? Let me know. LOL I just got back from trick or treating (My campground does it ever weekend in October) Though the haunted house was canceled. Oh and Let me know if you like Samantha. BTW te jeoulsy is not her, so don't base your opinion on that. I mean come on, if you had seth ith his eight pak you'd be the jelous type too.


	18. CHAPTER 18: Ran

**Okay guys I am _well_aware that its almost physically impossible for Jacob to be away from Nessie for any period of time. Believe me. JAcob didn;t really know what he was doing when he started to run. He just had to get wawy -for fear that he would phase and hurt Renesmee.**

**JPOV**

I ran. I ran as fast I could not bothering to phase. I didn't want the pack in my mind.

I listened closely to the gavel crunching beneath my feet, trying to focus on something other than the scene I ran from. But to my dismay it didn't work.

I couldn't remember the last time I cried-Maybe when I found that Bella was engaged?- but now fresh tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

I had to leave. I had to get out of there. I was going to phase in front of her I was going to hurt her. _I had to. I had to._ I told myself over and over again. I was fighting a war with my mind. I didn't want to think about it. Not now. Though, I seemed to be loosing.

I loved her. How could she ever think that! If anything ever did happen to me…. She just couldn't! The tears increased and it became hard to see.

I wondered vaguely how far I had run already. I wasn't even sure what direction I was running, or where I running to. _I just had to get away. _

I must have been far, I could feel the pull. It was strong. My stomach was in knot, clenching and unclenching.A headache set in so severe I started to get dizzy.

I had to turn back soon. I knew I did. They were probably looking for me, now. The pack and the Cullens. The physical pain was becoming unbearable- being away from _her _for so long. I tried not to think that name, because other images followed.

I replayed that scene over and over in my head- trying to distinguish reality from fantasy.

"_Was that what you were upset about?" I hissed into her ear. Her hand still resting on my cheek letting her thoughts flowed. She had been afraid- afraid for me._

"_What do you mean?" She croaked, Looking up at me, confused. _

_I touch the hand that rested on my cheek, indicating it's position. She seemed to understand. "Oh!" She gasped, instantly retracting her hand. I grabbed it, holding it securely to my face._

_I felt terrible. How could I have not seen this coming? She had been afraid for _me_. She had been afraid that something would happen to _me_. That could never happen. I would never, _ever_, let that happen. I could never leave her. She was my everything._

"_Nessie?" I whispered._

"_Yes?" she smiled sheepishly._

"_You don't ever worry about that. _Ever_." I said determined; valiant. " I will always be here. I will never leave."_

_Tears now flowed freely down her cheeks. "You can't exactly tell God to wait Jake," Her voice cracked. It killed a part of me to see her cry._

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said seriously, "Do you trust me?"_

" _I do." She said automatically._

"_Then trust me."_

_I hoped that she could. I wished she could see my side._

_With her hand still resting on my cheek I pulled her toward me, to the ground, trying to get as close as possible for as long as possible. We stood there for a long moment, I listened to her struggle with the words I just spoke. She seemed to believe me but thought that it was still possible. She was so determined. Why couldn't she just believe me. She was so determined. I smiled to myself, remembering how much I loved that particular trait._

_Suddenly my smile faded as a thought passed through her mind. _If anything were to ever happen to Jacob I don't know what I'd do. I-I don't think I'd be to far behind him. _Followed by a picture of our tomb stones together._

"_Renesmee!" I growled jumping to my feet; pulling her with me. Her hand dropped._

_I felt water to built in my eyes blurring my vision. I fought them._

"_I don't ever, ever, want to hear you speak or think about that ever again!" I roared. " If anything ever happened to me, I would want you to at least try to be happy and live normally. Not, try and - and….." I trailed off. Quickly spinning around. The tears had won. _

_I love her, with all my heart. I love her more than anything. More than life, more than air. How could she think like that. I gave her my heart, and she just broke it. I _needed_ her. I _needed _to know that if something happened to me she would me safe._

_I was barley aware of her arms around me. She sobbed. I was getting angry. I was going to phase. I had to get out of here. _

_I started to quiver- my entire frame shaking. I took one look back She was on the ground, sobbing. It broke my heart. The physical pain increasing. I had to go or she would be hurt._

_I started to run toward the safety of the woods, phasing quickly, ripping all of my clothes. _

_Abruptly I let out one pain staking howl._

I fought a war with the tears; they were winning. Still they flowed freely down my cheeks. The physical and mental pain was becoming unbearable. My heart still throbbed. _I had to see her. I had to go back._

And before I knew what I was doing I phased, starting to run in the direction my body indicated.

_Jake? Jake! Is that you? _Embry.

_Leave me ALONE._

_Dude! Where have you been? Nessie's hurt. Bad! How could you just leave her like that?_

Images flowed through his mind. Nessie broken, hurt, _bleeding. _I felt myself becoming sick. Suddenly I puked, though I had not ate in what appeared to be days. The smell tricked through my nose, making me throw up again.

The taste stayed in my mouth. What had I done? I deserved to die. _I _hurt her. _I_ did this.

_Your coming home?_

_How long have I been gone?_

_Few of days._

I let out a pained howl, increasing my pace_. I _had done that. This was _my _fault. I should have never left. Oh god. Would she even want to see me? Would anyone ever let me see her again?

I felt Embry phase out, obviously sensing my need to be alone in my mind. I started to run again, eager to get to the one I loved most Then One I had hurt….. I hated myself. I hurt her. It was my fault.

And Before I knew it I was entering into the meadow that surrounded the front of the main house. I listen carefully. No one was home. They must be at the cottage.

I arrived at the cottage in record time. My heart seeking its holder. My heart skipped a beat when I smelled her. I waited for the sickly sweet smell to hit me, but none came. Did they just leave Renesmee by herself?

No. A wolf was in there. But who? I went to the window on Nessie's bedroom and peered in. I looked over to the bed, and there she laid. I couldn't see her body but her feet snuck out from under the quilt, her red toenails glistening in the stream of sun that hit them. I gasped as all the pain dissolved. But the self hatred stayed.

Just then Seth walked in. I sighed. She was safe.

I watched her for a while, but exhaustion was taking over. How long had I been gone? Obviously, my previous assumptions had been wrong.

My eye lids drooped. I was slipping into uncounciousness, but the fleas were keeping me awake. I decided to phase back not caring if I didn't have any clothes.

**RPOV **The day was long and awkward. Samantha decided to stay to my dismay. She made me feel very uncomfortable, and I didn't know how to deal. She'd glare at me from the corner of her eye when Seth wasn't looking, and rarely spoke directly to me. She made sure that She was always in the room with Seth and I, following him closely every time he came into check on me. I didn't get why she just couldn't see that I didn't want Seth. I had no desire to and never would.

Though throughout the day I felt nothing but numb, embarrassed, and uncomfortable. My stomach stayed tied in knots, clenching and unclenching- never giving me a break.

I had isolated my mind from everything, just making out the most obvious of things, so that nothing came in pain. I felt as if a huge hole and been cut out of my heart, leaving me empty. It throbbed like I was being stabbed over and over again. Rejection and numbness taking over.

I spoke only when asked direct question, ate only when told to, slept when I was asked. I never offered information up, never done anything unless directly asked. I didn't even try to hide my pain. What was the point?

"Ness?" Seth said," It's your turn."

"Oh." Seth was trying everything he could think of to get my mind off of Jacob, nothing was working to both our dismays. At the moment we were playing monopoly. "You know what Seth, you and Sam can finish without me, I'm kind of tired."

"You're sure?" He asked, speaking to me, but glaring at Sam- Who smiled widely- he had obviously caught on to he game.

"Umm, yeah. I'll see you guys in the morning." I smiled, only the bottom of my face affected.

"Well, okay. Goodnight . don't be afraid if you see someone com in your room. It most likely will be me." Samantha's face fell.

"Okay, goodnight." I said, faking a yawn.

I walked to my room , quickly closing the door behind me. I wasn't tired I just wanted to get away. I changed quickly into some boy shorts and t-shirt, then decided to take some Tylenol PM.

As I laid down, I focused on each body part. Starting with my limb letting them tire and fall limp. I was slipping into unconsciousness.

Suddenly I heard something outside my window. I felt like I should check to see what it was , but the Tylenol was taking its affect. Seth would most likely check.

Abruptly snoring came from outside my window. This frightened me. Slowly I got out of bed, fighting sleep and opened my window wide.

Like it? Don't like it? Let me know. PLEASE??!?!?!? LOL tomorrow I find out if I got JULIET!!! AHhaha! WIsh me luck. And REVIEW I beg of you. - Laura.


	19. CHAPTER 19: Reunited

I timidly slide the window open, inch by inch. The snoring grew louder as the window shifted upward. I shivered as the window reached its point, cool Washington air washing over me. I hesitated- not wanting to look if it was danger that awaited me. Though finally I looked down.

I gasped. My breathe stopped. My heart beat sped. Tears welled in my eyes. Though these tears were different than the ones that held my eyes before. They were tears of joy.

"Jacob!" I cried. My mind was in a haze, and before I knew what I was doing I was out the window and beside his sleeping body. He was back. He came back. He didn't hate me. He was here.

He was laying face up, curled into a ball. He jet black hair atop his head knotted to extremities. His face smooth of any - and all-lines, peaceful in his sleep.

I placed sweet kisses all over his face. "I love you, I love you," I repeated over and over again. I ran my hands across his chest over his face, and through his hair. He was really here. This wasn't just a figment of my imagination. Or so I hoped.

Suddenly I felt very aware- very alive. More so than I had felt for the last few day. I felt each piece of my heart form back into its original position with every form of contact I made with him.

Abrupty the snoring came to an abrupt stop but I barley registered that fact " I love you," I repeated.

"Renesmee?" A familiar husky voice asked. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't heard it in so long. Right then and there every part of me became whole again. The sound of is voice- the sound of my name upon his lips.

"Oh Jacob!" I cried throwing my arms around him. Tears ran freely down my face, falling from my eyes, and traveling down my cheeks over my lips.

"Nessie." He whispered. I hovered over him, starring into his black eyes. They were exactly the same as I remembered them. I grinned. "I love you too." He croaked.

His arms were around me in an instant. He pulled me down onto him, pressing my body against his -careful not to break the embrace.

I buried my head in his chest, taking in his scent. My emotions overwhelmed me. I sobbing his name over and over again. "Jacob, Jacob J-"

"Nessie, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," Jacob murmured starting to rock me back and forward. "Please, please forgive me." Forgive him? This was all my fault.

I lifted my head from his chest to look into his watery eyes. He waited for me to answer. I didn't. This was my fault. It was my fault he left, my fault he didn't come back. It was all my fault

"This is my fault," I whispered, starring straight forward- into his eyes.

His reply was instant. "No. Don't say that. Don't think that. I shouldn't have left you. I should've came back. Don't think this is your fault, this one's all on me."

"Bu-" I was cut off.

"But nothing." He whispered, leaning forward. My lips hadn't touched his in what seemed like forever. He took to long. Then suddenly his lips attacked mine. I was shocked at first, at the abruptness, but it didn't last long. I was on fire. His hands trailed the length on my arm, my legs- fire let in there path. I was burning. I loved it. All my senses were invaded, leaving me utterly unthinking. I pulled away for air- gasping- but even then his lips did not leave me. They trailed down my neck, up my face, over my shoulders.

He here. He was back. He was mine. Suddenly I let out a sound. Something that made no sense to me. Jake pulled away.

I pouted. "Jake I-"

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered, blunt distressed. He was so paranoid. I grinned.

I started to answer but was interrupted. "JACOB?"

I turned my head. Seth and Samantha were running toward us. Seth puling his shirt over his head, and Samantha trying to fix her hair. She was not wearing her T-shirt from earlier, but only the tank top that was hidden underneath. It seems Jacob and I were not the only ones in the middle of something.

My cheeks reddened. What were we about to do? I felt then warm even more as I realized they had caught us in that act.

"Jake? W-what are you doing here?" Seth stuttered. He was shocked. His eyes sat wide, and his mouth open slightly.

Jake remained silent. They stared at each other. Jake in a blank stubborn stare, while Seth, not seeming to believe his eyes, stared. They remained like that.

I was still on Jacob's lap, I started to feel uncomfortable. Slowly, I slide from his lap, keeping me eyes down.

I heard gasped. Swiftly I turned my head toward Jacob. He looked confused. I shifted my gaze to Seth and Sam.

Samantha had her hand over her mouth- her eyes bulging. Seth's shock seemed to have worn off, his face reddened in anger. He was string directly at Jacob. Still, not breaking his glare he pulled Sam into his chest so that her eyes could no longer view the scene.

"How. Dare. You," Seth screamed, pissed. "You pull one of your famous disappearing acts, then come back and pull this?!" He gestured toward Jake's bottom half. I followed his hand, then regretted it- immensely.

His was nude. His body deprived of any clothes. I felt my cheeks redden to an extreme. I had just been on top of him not a moment ago. I looked away back at Seth- afraid to look back.

"Renesmee," He said seriously, still glaring at Jacob. "Get inside now, take Sam with you."

I rose slowly, each move making bringing my body farther from Jacob- casing immense pains. I knew I had to go know, even if every fiber of my being was begging for me to stay. Seth was becoming angry. I fought them, walking over to Sam and taking her arm. She recoiled from my touch, further into Seth's chest.

"Come." I said harshly. I was very tired of her shit at this point. Either she liked me or she didn't. I was trying to save her from an experience that would lave her scarred. Seth was starting to shake. I started to become fearful.

"NOW!" I screamed. She didn't comply. Seth's entire frame was starting to quiver. He knew there would be consequences of her actions if she didn't move know. He pushed her away, toward me. She seemed shocked- hurt. I ignored that. Quickly, I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the cottage.

I shut the door the second se were over the threshold. Looking toward Sam, I realized she had snapped out of her trance.

"How dare you touch me!" She hissed, her voice full of venom. Was I hearing right? Were my ear deceiving. I had just saved the bitch's life! I all but forgot the scene that was happening outside the closed door.

"You know what? I've had about enough of your crap. I haven't done anything to you, and yet I'm treated like this!"

"What do you mean, you haven't done anything to me?!" She hollered. "Get your facts straight, and stop playing dumb!"

JPOV

Renesmee, Ness, Nessie.

"I love you," She whispered. It washer. I knew it. I felt her cool hands against my skin, her hot breath was across my face, and her scent invade me. She placed sweet kissed across my face. It was really her. I prayed to God my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"Renesmee?" I murmured, my voice full of hope. Was it really her? Was she really here with me? Was it her lips that made contact with my skin?

"Oh Jacob!" She cried throwing her arms around me. It was her.

"Nessie." I whispered finally opening my eyes. She hovered over me, her long curls brushing against my face. She looked beautiful, but still a mess. I felt a ping of guilt shoot through me. I had done that to her.

My arms were around her in an instant, pulling her completely on top of me. I felt her cool skin against mine. All the distress, all the sadness, all the tears were all but forgotten in this one moment with her. " I love you," I whispered into her ear.

She shocked me. She started o sob. She sobbed my name over and over again. My heart was breaking. But did I really just think everything would magically fall back into place? Could see ever forgive me? I felt tears in my eyes, I tried to fight them, but as always I was to weak. My emotions took over.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," I murmured starting to rock her back and forward. "Please, please forgive me." She hid her face between my neck and shoulder.

Slowly, she lifted my head from my shoulder to look into my watery eyes. I waited for her to answer. She didn't. This was my fault. It was my fault I left, my fault I didn't come back. It was all my fault

"This is my fault," She hissed. I wasn't completely sure if she was talking to me, or herself. How could se think that? This was not her fault. And to make it all worse it was my actions that lead her to believe that. My fault, my fault, my fault. This my my fault. I'd hurt the one I loved. I loved her. I hurt her. This could never happen again.

"No. Don't say that. Don't think that. I shouldn't have left you. I should've came back. Don't think this is your fault, this one's all on me."

"Bu-" I cut her off. I kissed her. My feverish lips made contact with her cool one. She leaned forward, deepening the kiss. Her sense engulfed me whole. I heard her heart beat increase. I pulled away, letting her caught her breathe, but even then my lips did not leave her. I kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, never ceasing.

She was here. I was back We were together. I was whole- once again.

Suddenly a noised escaped her lips. I pulled away. Scared. I stopped breathing. Had I hurt her?

She pouted. "Jake I-"

"Did I hurt you?" I whispered, blunt distressed. Her face looked worried for a second, but then she smiled, and I knew everything was okay.

She parted her lips to speak but was interrupted. "JACOB?" Damn.

We were still laying on the ground, Nessie on top of me. I turned my head; she did the same. Seth and Samantha were running toward us. Seth puling his shirt over his head, and Samantha trying to fix her hair. She was wearing just a small tank top. Slut. Seems Ness and I weren't the only ones busy.

I looked at Nessie. Her cheeks were reddening. I smiled. She was truly beautiful.

"Jake? W-what are you doing here?" Seth stuttered. He was shocked. Why couldn't he just take a hint and go?

I remained silent, not wishing to speak to him. His face changed. From shocked to angry- pissed even. He glare at me, now it was my turn to be shocked.

I felt Nessie stiffen, as she realized the situation we were now confronted with: Seth was angry at me for just showing up again. Though I didn't see how any of this was his business, I understood. The waves of guilt hut me again, with full force. He was afraid I'd hurt her. My eyes started to tear as I remember the pictures of Nessie Embry had shone me.

Slowly Ness slid of me, taking a seat by my side.

Suddenly I heard gasps. Samantha had her hand over her mouth- her eyes bulging. Seth's face reddened in anger. He was string directly at me. Still, not breaking his glare he pulled Sam into his chest so that her eyes could no longer view the scene. I followed the place where her eyes at stared. Oh God. It was my lap. I wasn't wearing any clothes. At all.

"How. Dare. You," Seth screamed, pissed. "You pull one of your famous disappearing acts, then come back and pull this?!" He gestured toward my bottom half.

My cheeks redden. I looked toward Nessie. She glanced at my lap as well, only to look away as her cheeks turned violet. I smirked.

"Renesmee," Seth said seriously, bringing me out of fantasies. "Get inside now, take Sam with you."

Nessie rose, and my heart started to ache. I had only just gotten back, I was considering pissing Seth off even ore and following her, but I glanced at him.

I panicked. My mind started to race. He was shaking, and with Ness and Sam so close to! I couldn't move for fear that he would grow angrier. Renesmee seemed to notice as well, she made her way over to Seth and pulled on Sam's arm. It took al of my control not to snatch Renesmee and run.

Sam didn't move. She hugged Seth closer, choosing to ignore Seth's shaking. Nessie pulled again, but she didn't budge. Suddenly Seth pushed her, and Nessie caught and dragged her away. I heard the Door slam, and at that moment Seth phased. In a second I joined him, reading myself for an attack.

I was surprised to see tat he restrained himself. Abruptly I heard screaming from inside. They were screaming at each other? I didn't even waste a thought on that- though It angered me. Nessie just saved Samantha's fricken life!- Ness could handle a human. I had bigger problems.

Haha. Did yall like my chapter? I liked this one. Please let me know what you thought. BTW Sam really is a nice person. - Laura +=}


End file.
